Told You So!
by Rugrats101
Summary: Elektra is just a tomboy in the gang who makes a bet with her friends. On top of that a dance is comming up, can she ask out who she truely wants or will her jelousy ruin all her chances? Will she gain a lover, or lose a friend? PONYxOC
1. Chapter 1:the egging

**_I TOLD YOU SO!_**

Disclaimer: i dont' own the outsiders, i only own elektra and the characters you don't recognize.

_

* * *

__I hope it doesn't sound too marysue-ish, if it does tell me. This is my first fan-fic. Flammers allowed. I like constructive critisisum._**

* * *

****CHAPTER ONE**

I'm Elektra, (A/N: Yah, I love that movie and I couldn't think of a name. Go figure?) a 14 year old Greaser. But, I wasn't like most of the other greasers, no. Though I swore alot, I wore no makeup, don't drink, don't smoke, and didn't sleep around. I was more of a tomboy. My friend Two-Bit joked around alot saying that if I was ever forced to wear a dress or a skirt it would be a 'life or death situation' and if I wore a pink dress, he and the guys would die of a heartattack. I hate pink, no, despise pink! You wouldn't catch me wearing anything that wasn't a dark color or black. I either had my Dark Brown wavey/curly hair up in a ponytail or it was down infront of my face, it was long, it reached about to my mid-back. I have Grey/Green which looked more Gray. Yes, I'm short, I don't mean 5'6" short, I mean short short, like exactly 5'3".

As I was walking to school I heard someone in a Blue Mustang shout, "HEY, GREASER! WOOHHOOO!" a couple of eggs were thrown at me. Two of them missed, bad aiming and the car was swerving, they were drunk. But, the third one didn't miss, it hit around my neck area, but today was one of those days I wore my hair down. So, technically, my hair blocked it. And now i was wet, aggrivated, and angry. I might be short but, you don't want to see me when I'm in a bad mood. Even Dally says I'm one tough broad. But, he speaks from personal experience. I moved to here when I was around 10, he tried to make a move on me and I moved his bone. His nose has always been alittle crooked sinse.

"Fags!" I shouted and picked up a rock and threw it at them. But, I don't think they noticed, too drunk those dick-heads. I was always sick of them Sos, beating up on us greasers. They were the rich kids, the south side socs. (A/N: I know in the book the socs were the west side, but S.E.Hinton said that it was originally south side socs, but her editers changed it.)

"Elektra, you alright?" I turned around and saw Ponyboy Curtis followed by Johnny running up to me. "What did they do to your,hai-- i mean it looks great." Ponyboy said, he only changed his sentance because Johnny elbowed him. Ponyboy Curtis was one of best friends in the gang. He had brown almost red long greasy hair which he combed back. He had green/gray eyes, which were more green. He was a few weeks older then me, making me the youngest greaser in the gang. Pony was the odd ball though he was diffrent from the rest, he was smart, loved reading, and movies. He was quiet, but no where as quiet as Johnny Cade. I've had a crush on Pony for along time, which I'm glad he didn't know about, yet.

"Man, thoughs rich idiots thats what happend, they threw eggs at me," I said in an aggrivated loud voice, then said more calmly after taking a deep breath, "I swear, we leave them alone and they cause all the trouble. But, no one cares. We're still the ones looked down apon..." I sighed and rolled my eyes and grabbed the egg yolk out of my hair and threw it down to the side in the grass.

"We know," Johnny said, "we just have to take it for now." He spoke barely above a whisper. Ofcoarse this isn't uncommon of mr. Johnny Cade, ever since thoughs jack-asses from the south side beat him up really bad, hes been afraid of his own shaddow. He already had it bad at home. He is the gang's puppie. He looked like a battered puppy too. He had tan skin and black eyes. His black long greasy hair alway fell infront of his face, I didn't even know what his eyebrows looked like. He had a perminate scar between his temple and cheek bone on his face, damn those bastards! Though I like Pony, Johnny was kindof cute in my opinion, but, I only like him as a friend.

Then Pony spoke, "Its the first day of school, do we really want to waste it on the socs? Come on, its probably going to be boring anyway."

Boring it was, all we did was listen to the same speach in every class, hearing the teachers talk about what they exspect from us and the class rules. Luckly we got our scheduels. (A/N: WELL DUHH!) Ponyboy was in a few of my classes, one of them was english, the others were electives. Johnny was in all of my main classes and a few of my electives.

Finally when the school bell rang, I met Ponyboy and Johnny outside of the school. When we all met up we started back to Pony's house. Then we noticed the Blue Mustang following behind us when we were almost half way there to Ponyboy's house.

"There probably looking for me, I threw the rock at their car, remember?" I said, now I regretted what I'd done! Johnny looked so afrade. I should have know better then to pick trouble with them. After all, those were the same Socs that beat up Johnny. I looked over at my right, to Johnny. He was so pale. I put my hand on his shoulder and rubbed it, telling him that we'll be okay. Ever since Pony's mother died, I've been the motherly figure to the group. Just like a mother lion, you mess with my friends, you mess with my pack, you've messed with me. Then you'd better know whats good for you and run and hide. Pray that I don't find you, because then you'd be _my_ prey.

"They would've tried to mess with us anyway, you know that." Pony said. He was just as scarred as Johnny, I could tell, but I couldn't blame him, I was too.

"Hey, bitch, **_greaser!_**" some of them snarled stepping out of the car. He was looking at me when he said it. "You're the one who threw the rock your gonna pay the price!"

I recognized him as Bob Sheldon. I heard rumors about him and a Cherry Valance dating. Both socs, obviously having relashonship probablems.

"Why don't you just have your father pay it for you? What? Afrade he won't give you your _allowance_?" I snarrled back. Johnny started shaking now, whoops! I probably shouldn't have said that. I knew that they were getting angry and drunk.

"What can't afford it?" Bob asked, then said, "oh wait, of course you can't your a greaser!" Him and his friends laughed, the three of us didn't find it amusing.

But, Bob's friend I reckognized as Randy added, "But, Bob, of course she can? Think how much that whore is getting paid every skrew!" This again made all of the socs laugh, again, the three of us weren't laughing. I started to take another skep forward, sometimes I can't control my anger.

"Elektra, don't..." Ponyboy cut in, holding me back ever so slightly. Just because he held me back doesn't mean I couldn't come up with something nastey and vengefull, I could fell the mother cub come out in me.

"Oh, if you your daddy won't pay you, why don't you just ask your mommy for another skrew or two. That should be enough to pay for it!" I screamed. I looked around me Pony was still there holding me back, I couldn't see Johnny anywhere though.

"Wrong move whore," Bob said, purly out of anger and took out his swithch blade and pointed it at me. _Oh, shit, I should've started those anger classes when I had the chance!_

* * *

That was the first chapter of my first fanfic! lol! wow! R&R please, I wan't your honest opinions! lol! 


	2. Chapter 2:the rescue!

_**I Told You So!**_

Disclaimer: Same as I wrote for the last chapter!

_If you read the story please reveiw! I'm not up-dating untill I get atleast 4 reveiws..._

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

"Wrong move whore," Bob said, purly out of anger and took out his switch blade and pointed it at me. _Oh, shit, I should've started those anger classes when I had the chance!_

* * *

The next thing I knew, I was pinned down to the ground by Randy. Ponyboy was pinned down by the three other socs and was struggling. He started screaming for help, "Darry, Soda, anyone!" 

_Where the hell is Johnny?_

I almost mannaged to throw Randy off of me, he slipped but managed to stay on. I stoped struggling when Bob held his switchblade to my neck.

_If one wrong move..._

"So, greaser," Bob said as he moved the blade from my neck, lower to the zipper of my sweetjacket.

_God! Maybe there isn't really a diffrence between Greasers or Socs? All guys are the same, dirty little bastards!_

"You have two choises. Pay for your debt," by now he had completely unzipped my sweater, and moved the blade over to my tangtop strap, and started cutting. "or _pay _for your debt!" Him and Randy snickered.

_Like I really had a choise?_

I shut my eyes real tight, I didn't want to see the looks on there faces. I was nervous and about to give in when...

"Get off of her! I mean them! Get off of them!" someone shouted. I looked up to see Darry and the fellow gang.

_So, thats where Johnny went, to get help! I guess being quiet could be an advantage, I should try that..._

It all happend so fast the next thing I knew all of the Socs were running back into their mustang** with a broken window **and sped off.

"You okay?" I looked up and saw Sodapop Curtis who helped me up. Soda was Pony's older brother. The middle child. He was really good at listening to other people problems. All of the girls in town, even Socs, wanted him. I was one of the only few who could resist and saw past his 'movie star looks' and 'perfect' smile. He was always on a go, couldn't sit down for long. A/N: sounds like my ADD! lol He droped out of high school to help Darry with the bills. Also, claimed he was dumb, but the gang knew he wasn't.

"Yah, I'm fine," I said while wiping the dirt off my pants, "but their car isn't." The gang laughed.

"Yup, " Soda replied, "she's normal."

"Ponyboy, you okay?" I asked, _can't forget about him._

Pony looked at me and replied, "never better." Which caused me to giggle and turn red. _Stop being so obvious, Elektra, stop it! _I had forgoten about my strap being ripped and my sweater being unzipped untill I felt the weight of seven or 14 eyes, technically since theres 7 guys, staring at me.

"What are y'all sta... **shit!**" I quickly caught my shirt from falling down, luckly before anything was exsposed. A/N: unlike Janet Jackson... But, even if they didn't see anything they were still in shock. I know my figure is nice, but there wasn't anyway anyone of them would've known. I always cover up everything. I don't like to let too much show. So, I zipped up my shirt.

_"Will y'all just stop starring already?" _They all mummbled sorry. Whoops, I didn't mean to say that out loud!

There was an strange moment of silence before Two-Bit said, "Since when did you get thoughs?" I faked a laugh. Thats Two-bit for you! He was the funniest guy in our gang. He always had to get his two bits in, hense his name!

"They were on sale, like 'em?" I joked.

"Our little Elektric is growing up!" Two-Bit faked some tears. They've been calling me Elektric (they spell it that way purposely) since that faithful day with Dallys nose. What can I say, his nose just got in the way... of my veiw of Pony's beautifull head, that is! Dally's the one who started the nickname.

"Aw, shut up man," Pony chuckeld, "it ain't her fault y'all never seen 'em." _OMG he notices me! But, OMG its preverted though... OMG! Guys are so confusing!_

"What are you talking about Ponyboy? What do you mean 'Y'all never seen 'em'? You better not be, I swear--" Darry snapped, but before he could finish I interupted.

"Darry, cool it alright?" I rolled my eyes. "Pony ain't seen anything." I smerked just thinking of the thought of what Darry said. _But, a kiss would be nice..._

Darrel Curtis was the oldest Curtis brother. He was 20 yearsold and acted older. He had Dark Brown hair and blue eyes and was tall. When his parents died he got custidy of Ponyboy and Sodapop. He worked extra jobs to just pass by. He had to grow up too quick. Either that or the court would've split them up, I don't blaim him, I would've done the same thing. I had sympothy for him because he had a promising future. He was the head of the football team in High School and smart too. Got a scholorship but, even with it, they couldn't afford college. Even if he did go to college he would've had to drop out to raise his younger siblings. He was harder on Ponyboy then on Sodapop. Pony thinks he hates him but he doesn't. He knows Pony's got potential to get out of this town and doesn't want him to waiste it. It's his way of showing that he cares, but in a weird way. Darry was the gang's unoffical leader.

The gang was me, Darry, Soda, Pony, Johnny, Two-bit, Dally, and Steve.

Dallas Winsten was from New York, got arrested at the age of 10. was always in and out of jail and proud of it. No one deared to tick him off, the separtaition between beeing a hood and greaser was not present in him. He cared about no one, except Johnny. That worked well because Johnny worshiped the ground Dally stepped on. To get the perfict picture of Dally all you got to do is picture a tall elf.

Steve Randle was Soda's bestfriend. Worked part-time at the DX, worked on cars. He was a wiz with cars. He could fix anything. Sometimes I think the only reason why the buisness is so well there is because of Soda and Steve, or as I called them "S&S: THE DYAMIC DUEO". Soda attracted all the female customers, Steve attracted their cars. I think they knew it too.

"So, Johnny where did you run off too?" I asked, walking over to him.

"I tipped the gang off," he said softly looking at his feet.

I wrapped my hands around his shoulders, and leaned back, "my hero," I said in a 'damsil in distress' kinda voice.

It took him awhile but when he finally caught on he said, "all in a day's work, mam" and nodded his head. I laughed and messed up his hair. It may seem like I flirt with the guys but I don't. I act this way with all of them, I'm just comfortable with them all. They do it too. Its just our way of playing around. I don't do it as much with Ponyboy though, only once in a while. I think its because whenever I joke around with him I blush, and I get afraid he's going to find out. A few times when I was joking around with him, some people notice and mention it. I usually just shrug it off.

"Come on, " Darry said, "lets head back to the house."

* * *

The next chapter is gonna be about the main plot, so it may take a few more days to write it. As always please read & reveiw! Sorry for all of my spelling mistakes, I'm a bad speller and I had to type it out on wordpad, eeekk! Love yah, even if you read and don't reveiw! Bye! 


	3. Chapter 3: the dancelunchgirl talk

_**Told You So**_

* * *

disclaimer: same as the other chapters

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update! I got tired of typing. But, I write the storys out by hand first then type them. And I wanted to relax to read some too.

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

_**A FEW WEEKS LATER...**_

It was a friday morning when I met up with Ponyboy and Johnny. We were walking to school while Pony and I were arguing about something as stupid as Goofy.

"Mickeys a mouse, Donalds a duck, Plutos a dog, whats Goofy?" Johnny asked.

"Goofy's a dog, he's definatly a dog," Pony answered.

"Can't be a dog, he wears a hat and drives a car," I said. But sincerly I had no clue.

"God. Thats wierd, what the hell is Goofy?" Johnny asked again, I shrugged. A/N I LOVE "STAND BY ME!" AND RIVER PHEONIX RIP Then a group of girls that were chatty walked by and dropped a peice of paper.

"I wonder what they're bickering about?" I wonderd. Then as soon as I asked, I was answerd.

Ponyboy picked up the paper one of the girls dropped and read outloud, "'dance after school on friday 7:30-10:00.' Well, golly I don't believe this, says here that 'instead of guys asking the girls, the gals are going to ask the guys.'" A/N: Yes, I know that was a cheapy handout, but hey, I'm no advitiser! lol!

My heart started beating really fast, and so loud I could barely hear myself think. I looked up at Johnny and Pony, as far as I knew it, they didn't notice. "So, the girls are going to ask the guys? I wonder who I'm going to ask?"

"You wonder who your going to ask? I wonder whos going to ask me!" Pony said.

"Why do you worry about that anyway? I never worried about what guy was gonna ask me to the dances!" I lied, I did worry, wondering if Pony was going to ask me.

Johnny answerd for him, "Because what if we don't get asked?"

"So, I've never been asked plenty of times before," I said in a matter of factly tone.

"Yeah, but what if I get asked out by a girl who I don't like?" Pony is just looking for an argument today.

"Well, when a guy that I don't like usually asks me out, I just say no."

"But, what if I don't want to hurt her?" Pony asked.

"I never want to hurt any of the guys I turn down, but it's unavoidable. I just hope they understand."

"Oh wo ho! Like how Curly Shepard understood when you turned him down last year!" Ponyboy remarked with a smerk. He has such a nice smerk.

I had almost forgoten Johnny was there when he spoke, "Yeah Elektra, he tried to kill you! Remember?"

"Well, he was also trying to kill Pony," I said.

Pony's eyebrows raised and nodded and whisperd "Yeah, not something I want to relive!".

"Yeah I know, I'm still trying to forget about that," I said slowly.

"Sorry," Johnny said. But, I knew he was right. Curly really didn't take it well at all.

FLASHBACK:

A/N: I'm getting tired of typing, I wrote it out on a sheet of paper first so I'm gonna put it in a script kind of structure if you don't mind...

* * *

NARATOR'S P.O.V.- 

Curly: Hi, Elektra baby!

Elektra: Hi, Curly.

Curly: If you don't already have a date for the winter ball...

Elektra: I don't.

Curly: Me either, so I was thinking maybe we could go together babe!

Elektra: I'm sorry Curly. Your just not my type. I'm really sorry...

_Elektra turns around and sees Pony and walks off._

Elektra: Hey, Ponyboy!

Later that day when Elektra was walking back to Pony's house she saw Curly looking at her and Pony coldly from the other side of the street. But, she just shrugged it off and forgot about it until later that night she got the shock of her life at the Curtis house. The entire gang was having a great time watching Two-Bit doing impressions for their teachers from school in the livinroom. The were also trying to get Dally to sing christmas songs along with them.

Elektra was sitting on Pony's lap with her feet on Johnny's lap, who sitting on the other end of the couch. Pony wanted to get a drink but, Elektra was sitting on his lap, so he lifted her up and was going to put her back down on the couch. Then the shattering of glass starteld everyone. A rock was now on the couch were Ponyboy and Elektra was sitting. They looked out the window and saw Curly on the side walk in jeolous rage. He was screaming and cursing. Elektra still remembers what he said, "You said I wasn't your type, h-h-he i-is? You said you said you weren't interested in going, you selfish whore!" Curly just kept going on and on.

Pony just held Elektra and didn't put her down. Elektra still didn't let go of Pony. Both were in huge shock. Johnny was too. He just kept looking straight at the rock and shattered glass next to him. Dally picked up the phone and called Tim Shepard, and told him to come pick up his brother at the Curtis house. Darry went and got tape for the window. While Two-Bit, Steve, and Sodapop ran outside and dragged Curly into the house to wait for his brother.

END OF FLASHBACK!

* * *

"But, you two have nothing to worry about. I'm sure that if you guys turn down a girl she won't act like that." They nodded. 

At lunch time Two-Bit drove Ponyboy, Johnny, and I down to the DX. None of the greasers ate lunch in the cafetaria, full to socs. When we walked inside we were greeted by Soda and Steve.

"So, did you guys get asked out yet?" I was curiously waiting for Pony's answer.

"No," Pony and Johnny said in unison. _YES!_

"A blonde asked me out," Two-Bit said proudly. Him and his blondes...

"Uh huh, Whats her name? Maybe I know her." I asked.

"I don't know, but she's a blond!" he replied. I laughed, typical Two-Bit.

"So, who were you thinking about asking?" Sandy's, Soda's girlfriend, asked me. Sandy was blonde, the only blonde Two-Bit didn't go after. She's a greaser, but like me not a slu- I mean, diffrent from the other ones.

"I don't know," I relied, I think she knew I was afrade to ask.

"Come on," she told me and we walked into the one place a girl could get privacy, the tampon isle A/NHAHAHA!. "So, whats really up?" she asked again. Sometimes I need to talk to girls about stuff, stuff I wouldn't be able to talk to guys about. In thoughs cases, I usually talk to her.

"I didn't ask him yet," I said. She knew I liked Ponyboy awhile ago. Once when Pony was talking she saw that I was blushing, she pulled me into the other room and I confesed.

"Why not? You're never going to know until you ask! Like I always say, 'If your at someone's house, don't be afrade to use the plunger.'" A/N: I ACTUALLY USE THAT TOO! LMAO, SINCERALY!

"But, what if he doesn't feel the same way about me? I would feel awkward and I don't want to ruin our friendship if he says no!" I said alittle to loudly, I looked above the rack, no one was looking, luckly.

"Well, all I am saying is that you should ask him before someone else does," then we walked to where the beauty(pony) and the beasts(other guys) were.

"What were you gals talking about?" Soda asked.

"We were in the tampon isle?" I told him, cocking and eyebrow.

"So, its gals ask the guys?" Steve asked me.

"Yeah," I said.

"Okay," he replied, "Just as long as there isn't another incedent like last years."

"Not again," I rubbed my head. I saw Pony and Johnny smerk, so I gave them the evil eye. They stoppeed immediatly.

"Just don't ask out guys who go to the reformatory every other month." Steve suggested.

"Okay, two things, one," I made the one symboll with my finger, "I didn't ask him out, I turned him down," I said in a matter of factly voice, "and two," I started waving my pointy finger like a wild woman, "isn't there a car you should be working on or something?"

"Yeah," Two-Bit said, "What she said..." he nodded his head.

"We should get going or we're going to be late for class," Johnny said.

_**SODAPOP'S P.O.V.:**_

"We should get going or we're going to be late for class," Johnny said. Two-Bit, Johnny, Ponyboy, and Elektra said their "goodbyes" and headed back to school.

As soon as I was sure that they left, "Tampon isle, girl troubles?" I asked Sandy.

"She wants to ask Pony," she replied.

"Yeah, Pony wants her to, too." I told her.

* * *

Yah, again sorry it took me so long to update. As always, read and review, please! I really want some more reviews. As I said before, I write out the chapters and then write them. I already wrote up to chapter 5 but in my opinion there not as good as these first 3 chapters. So, don't mind me if they're not as good. They're kindof shorter, too. But I'm working on them. 


	4. Chapter 4: the deal

_**Told You So!

* * *

**_

So, as you can see I forgot to write a chapter eeekkk! lol! So, after a long hard work of trying to sort everything out. Here is the chapter I forgot to write!

* * *

After school ended we walked over to the Curtis house.

"Hey, y'all how was school," Sodapop asked us.

"How do you think? It sucks," I replied an answer to an obvious question while I threw my bag onto the couch.

"Well, thats always good, I guess," Soda replied with a grin. "So, whats up with you and Sandy always having 'tampon isle chats?'. Seriously, I've stacked all of those things you gals use, and theres nothing interesting over there."

"Oh, really? But, there is. Don't you realize how using one wrong tampon on the wrong day can do?" I asked sarcasticly.

"No, not really," Steve said, "and really, I don't fuckn want to know."

"Thats what I though," I replied chocking an eyebrow.

"But, seriously. What do you guys," Soda started before I inturuped him.

"Girls, not guys," I corrected.

"Thankyou! Now, can I finish what I was saying oh great one?"

"If you must," I replied.

"Good! Okay, what do you _girls_ always do over there? I've asked Sandy and she says its nothing," Soda finished his thought.

"Okay, if you must know. There are somethings I just can't talk to guys about, things that you guys probably wouldn't even want to hear about. In those cases I need to talk to a girl. So, I turn to Sandy," I explained.

"Sure," Two-Bit commented, "I don't believe you."

"Yeah," Ponyboy said as I took a seat on the couch, sitting on his lap, "you should feel comfortable telling us stuff. I mean, you listen to everything we say."

"Yeah, I do listen. But," I started. This time though, for once in my life, I wasn't the person inturropting people. Two-Bit did that for me!

"No no no! No, 'buts!' If you don't feel comfortable telling us stuff then we arn't doing our best as friends," Two-Bit innturoped me.

"No, you guys are. Do, you all want to make a bet," I started.

"Some friendly compition, I'm up for a challenge! Arn't we y'all," Two-Bit said. Everyone else nodded.

"Okay," I said, "fine. I'll tell you guys everything that I would usually tell Sandy. Everything that comes on my mind. If you guys don't go crazy then you win. If you do, I win," I stated.

"Okay," Ponyboy said, "what does the winning person get?"

I looked into his eyes and could feel my face get red, "Anything you guys want! I'll be your slave for a week, that is _if _you win. _If _I win, you guys don't have to do anything because I'll be the one laughing about this for the rest of our lives. And believe me, I probably won't let you live this down."

"Thats it? Thats all you want," Two-Bit asked sounding supprized.

"No, its not," Sandy walked into the house answering for me.

"Okay, what is it then, baby," Sodapop asked his girlfriend.

"If she wins, she gets to make one wish, which you guys must do," Sandy answered. I knew what she was thinking. She was trying to get me to have the chance to ask out Ponyboy. If I one I would be able to ask him out and according to the rules. He wouldn't be able to say 'no.'

"I'm sorry," Two-Bit said, "that wouldn't be fair if she was the only one who got that chance. We also get one chance to decide, as a group, one wish that she has to do, and can't decline."

"Fine! Ele, you okay with that?" Sandy asked me.

"Hell yeah!" I replied, "oh and we'll know if you guys give in because you have to say, 'I give.'"

"Deal," Two-Bit exsclaimed!

"Wait, we've got to shake on it," I said.

"Okay, we'll shake on it!" Two-Bit said, and we shook hands. Now, it was official.

* * *

So, there you go. Thats the chapter I forgot to publish (which I'm sorry for again!). Hope you like it! 


	5. Chapter 5: darrel curtis

**_Told You So!_**

**_

* * *

_**

Sorry I havent' updated in so long!

* * *

The next morning was Saturday. I knew that this was a good day to put my plan into action! As I walked into the curtis home I saw Darry already making his breakfast. "Hey, Darrel." He looked at me in a confused way. I only called him Darrel when I was upto something and he knew it.

"Hey, _Elektric_," Yup, he knew it. "Hungry?" I shook my head. My first target. Darrel Curtis Jr. See, he's always so protective of Pony I knew exactly how to break him.

"Darrel, did you find anything out about Ponyboy?"

"What-dya mean?"

"I mean, does he want me to ask him to the dance?"

"Why?" Giving me curious and nervous looks. My plan is working.

"Okay, can you keep a secret? Please?" I said, pretending to be conserned, with that kind of look on my face.

"Okay, go ahead."

"I like Ponyboy, alot."

"Oh," he said taking a sip of his coffee, not looking at me.

"Should I ask him?"

"Sure," He lied. Liar.

"Oh, and I'm sorry about that window last year." Then he looked up at me. When that happend he and Soda had to work even harder then they usually do to pay for it. "That day when that idiot asked me out, I didn't treat him the _greatest._ I mean Ponyboy was walking by when he asked me. I was look at Pony when I said no, skrew Curlly, yah know?" his mouth dropped. I was talking in a complete girlish tone, lets spice thing up at bit!

"Thats why he threw it at our house!" He said pointing at the window.

"Partly I guess. And probably." Then ponyboy walked into the room.

"Hey y'ah," Pony said.

"Hey, um..." Then I pointed down. He was only wearing his underwear.

"Oh!" He ran out of the room, blushing. Then I turned to Darry,

"So, don't you think he's really cute. Atleast now I know boxers or briefs! Oh! and I love it how when he gets into a book and then I pretend to read over his shoulder, but sometimes I really do read it, but most of the time I dont', but anyways. Its a good way for an exscuse to smell his hair. I could stare at him forever and he won't notice, hes so _cute!" _I was talking really fast and acting ditzey (a/n: like in the movie "Sugar & Spice" I love that movie!) "GOD, he has good hair!" (a/n: if anyof you don't believe in god sorry. I don't either, I'm Athiest. But i'm just so used to saying "omg!" and stuff you know?)

Then Ponyboy walked into the room. "OMG DARREL! I've, we got good news for you! Your an uncle!" then I turned to ponyboy. "Pony did you pay the bills yet?"

"Not yet, I'm still working on it," pony replied.

"w-w-w-WHAT!" Darry said looking from Ponyboy to me.

"Chill Darrel, whats eating you?" I asked! _HA!_

"No, Darry. Its for a school project. Me and Elektra were "married" by the teacher. Me and her were working well together so the teacher decided that it was time for a baby, it's not real."

Then Pony walked out of the room for a second. "So, Darrel, if you want me to stop all you got to do it say "you win!"

"FINE YOU WIN!" Darry shouted.

"I always do."

"Wow, whats eating him?" I asked Sodapop who just entered the room.

* * *

Yah, sorry if its short. I know what I want to do with the plot but I kindof dont. I try to update sooner. please give me ideas. PM them to me.


	6. Chapter 6: she did what!

_**I TOLD YOU SO!**_

**__**

* * *

Sorry I haven't updated in so long and sorry its kindof short. I get sick of all the special grammar rules makes us use. Its a pain! But, thankyou ShyLittleKitten for getting me back on track!

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 5:**

"Hey you guys! Whats up?" Steve walked in the house.

"Darry gave in, thats what!" I screamed happily!

"What? H-he WHAT! No, not possible!" Steve was very supprised.

"Yeah," Ponyboy said, " I don't know how she did it, but, she did... It was actually kindof funny!"

"Shoot kid, if Darry can give in..." Two-Bit walked into the room with cake, "anybody want some?" He asked with a full mouth of cake. Everyone shook their head with discusting faces.

"So, does that mean ya'll given in already?" I said, pretending to be disapointed.

"Hellz no! We ain't given in without a fight!" Steve declaired.

"Good, because believe me," I rested my elbow on Pony's shoulder, "that was fun and I'm only getting started! Oh by the way Two-Bit, your commercial break is over..."

"Hey, since when has it been this quiet here, huh?" Dally walked in followed by Johnny. I shrugged cluelessly "reading" over Pony's shoulder. "Liar! Darry told me what happend when I was on my way over here. Said, 'you better watch out for "ELEKTRIC!"' he said pointing in my direction.

"What?"

"I didn't say anything."

"No, I heard you say my name. What do you want?"

"Don't play dumb," he scwinted to me.

"Oh, believe me, I'm not playing... I just am!" I said jokingly. "Besides, what could I possibly do?"

"Yeah, Dall, can't you see the halo on her head!" Johnny said.

Dally pointed to the curve in his nose, "No, not really."

This gave me the perfect idea! I now knew who my next victem was gonna be! None other than Dallas Winston... You see, he is very protective of Johnny so I knew exactly how to break him!

"Hello Johnny! How are you this morning?" I asked Johnny as he sat next to me on the couch. I gave him a hug, which I noticed caused Ponyboy to look over in my direction, gripping his book tighter. Dally looked blankly.

"I'm doin fine, I guess," he replied.

"I was thinking that the three of us could go to the drive-in today," Ponyboy told Johnny and me.

"Sure," Johnny and I said.

"I'm gonna go for a walk," Johnny said.

"Can I join you?"

"Sure, Elektra."

I was meaning to talk to Johnny alone anyway. When we were a safe distance from the house I asked, "Johnny, can you keep a secret?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"I have a friend who likes this guy. I'm, I mean she's, she's good friends with him though-"

"You arn't talking about you and Ponyboy, are you?" He said knowingly and inturruping me.

"N-no, of course not!" I lied, he knew it too he gave me a 'don't you dare lie to me younglady' kindof look. So, I confessed, "Yah, I am."

"Uh-huh, tell him."

"I can't! You know just as well as I do that Stephine Conair asked him out this morning and he said yes! I hate her! She walks around school like shes all that, bitch!"

"Elektra," Johnny said.

"He's definatly not interested in me. I mean look at her, shes so much more popular then me and more pritty."

"Elektra, your just jealous," Johnny softly grabbed my wrist and we sat down on the curb, "Besides, Pony told me that he only said yes to her because he thinks that the girl that he wants to ask him will chicken out."

"And that girl is definaly not me," I said as I started ripping blades of grass into little peices.

"Maybe it is."

"Well, I'm dateless, your dateless. Can you please be a good pal and go out with me?"

"Sure, why not. But, remember, keep an open mind about Pony, okay?"

"Alright, thanks so much!"

"No problem," he said was we stood up and started walking back towards the Curtis resident. "Just know that if you ever need to talk, I'm here for you, okay?"

"I know, your a good friend," we walked back to the Curtis house hand in hand.

* * *

For you guys I'll try to make the next chapter longer! As always R&R! Its hard to write a Ponyfic when I'm actually a Johnny lover! lol! My next fanfiction is gonna be about Johnny, but I'm gonna have to finish this one first! Can anyone help me with some ideas how to break down some of the characters? PM them to me! I'm on a little writters block! 


	7. Chapter 7: datemovies, DX, and a bitch

_**Told You So!

* * *

**_

Yeah, I know, I havn't/haven't (what ever/ whatever!), updated in a month or so. I'm ashamed already! I'm having a writters block, yah know!

Has this ever happend to any of you who are writers? You start the story with exactly in mind for a plot, then when you actually start writting it, you realized that you need to make it more drastic, like, make it have more of an affect?

Also, if you're like me and write out the chapter then type it do you ever notice(haha, I finally realized how to spell it!) that what you write is diffrent from what you type, like it becomes better in some ways, and worse in others?

Well, this is for all of my readers who have to handle me updating only when I'm in the mood to type!

* * *

Disclaimer: I blah, blah, blah! Do we really have to do this? Just refer to my other ones, its exactly the same!

* * *

When we arrived back at the house, Ponyboy was anchiously waiting. "I called Steph while you were out...," then his eyes drifted to down to the linking of me and Johnnys hands and I saw a glint of dissapointment in his eyes. _Why should he care! He's the one who said yes to Steph!_

"Yeah, what did she say man?" Johnny asked, trying to break the silence.

"W-wha--- oh, yeah, she can. I was gonna go pick her up, head down to the DX. Soda and Steve wants to meet the girl first! Well, Soda does, Steve just yelled for Soda to stop yellin' or else they were gonna be late..."

"Okay, fine with me," I replied interupting Pony before I could give him a chance to finish.

Yeah, I know I should be happy that I have a date. Don't get me wrong! I love Johnnycake just as much as I love Sodapop, Steve, Darry, Two-Bit, hell even Dally, but, its not the same. No matter how much I love the guys, no one will ever take the place of that spot I have for Ponyboy. Besides, Johnny and I arn't really dating! We're just goin' as friends!

Silence filled the porch as the tension was rising. I couldn't look Pony in the eyes because I knew that if I did I would start crying. Pony was looking up into the sky which was beginning to darken. When he glanced up I looked into his eyes, as if he felt the weight of my stare he looked into mine. _Oh no, he knows! _I thought to myself as I looked away.

"Uh, if we're gonna leave it should be soon man, its getting late," Johnny broke the ice again. Remind me to thank him later.

"Yeah," Pony replied, still eyeing me, before I felt the weight of his stare disappair, "lets go."

_3 minuets later..._

We arrived at Stephine's house a few minuets later. She was a middle classer. "Hiya Ponyboy!" Steph said stepping out of her house.

"Hi," Pony said hugging her reluctantly, atleast I think it was.

Steph, was a pritty girl I've gotta admit, which just adds more to my jealousy. She was tall, almost taller then Pony. She's got Auburn straight silky hair which goes down to about two or two and a half inches below her shoulders. Her skin is such a slightly light even tan, that she almost looks pale. She has blue eyes and a nice body. She is practically flat, chestwise anyway. Stomach wise she isn't practicly flat, she's _exactly_ flat. But, with all of her thinness, she manages to have a plump butt. And if its just me, she can't stop smiling to say her life, she must be really excited.

"Hi y'all, you must be Johnny," she says smiling, shaking Johnny's hand, "and you must be Elektra," now she's shaking my hand. "I've heard so much about y'all!"

"And you must be Steph, its so good to finally meetcha!" I replied with a fake huge smiley and fake cheerfullness in my voice. I think only Ponyboy and Johnny heard. "Hey, I think I've seen ya at school! Arn't you a cheerleader?"

"As a matter of fact I am," she said proudly.

"Oh, didja know she's also the student president at our school?" Pony said.

"Yah, I'm aware I remember I voted for you, Steph," I replied with cheerfull regret. _Just remind me why! Oh now I remember, because you were gonna donate to the school band! _(I'm a trumpet player in the school's marching band.) **(A/N: **What I just put in ( ) isn't an authers note, even though I am a trumpet player.

As, we were walking down to the DX, Pony and Steph in the front, Johnny and I following behind. I guess Johnny could sense my jeolousy. "Ele, don't start anything," Johnny said in a soft voice so only me and him could hear.

"Me, not a chance? Why would I want to smudge that smile off of little 'miss-I-AM-#-1!'" I relplied mimicking a cheerleader. **(A/N: **I don't have anything against cheerleaders though.

"Shh! Do you want her to hear you?"

"Gladly!" I said evily with nothing in my voice except jeolousy. "Look, I know she is nice and everything, but I just can't stand the fact that I could've been the one standing next to him up their. I missed my chance."

"Well, its not her fault she had the courage to ask," he replied impationtly.

"It feels like, I lost my train ticket, and she found it on the ground and used it," I said, looking up at him. "Besides, Its harder to ask a guy you like out when your friends with him. If you don't know the guy that well its easyer. What do yah have to lose? Sure, you could change how a guy you hardly know thinks of you. But, when its a friend, or in in this case a good friend, you have alot to lose."

"What do you mean? How's it diffrent?"

"I mean," I say looking at my feet, "If its a good friend and you ask him out, if he says yes its wonderful. But, what if you brake up and risk losing a great friendship. Or, if he says no. It's embarrassing, how can I not act diffrent? What if he thinks of me as 'the friend who loves me but sorry I can't return the favor, friend' every time he sees me, and still wrisk losing a good friendship!"

"Well, I guess its a risk, sooner or later you'll have to make," he said hopefully, "because I'm not gonna be around listening to all of your babbling denial," in a sarcastic voice.

_At the DX Station!_

When we arrived as usual, girls were surronding Sodapop, "Get out of here you vultures! If you want Soda, buy some! Some where else! Go on, move it!" I yelled shooing them away. They all went scattering, but not until I heard voices mummbling foul words.

"Thanks, I owe you!" Soda replied, "just don't let the boss know you kicked out all the costumers!"

"So, wheres Sandy, usually thats her job, is she sick or something?" _I really need to talk to her! _

"I don't know. I think she's out with some friends," Soda said. "So, you must be Steph! How yah doing?" He replied with a grin.

"I'm doing fine, thankyou for asking! You must be Sodapop? Pony tells me alot about you! No wonder where he gets his looks from!"

"You mean the ha-... ouch! Johnny you didn't have to do that!" I said rubbing where he elbowed me.

"Sorry, tripped." he spoke.

"Well, we should get going, bye!" Pony told Soda and the rest of us said our goodbyes!

_At the Nightly-Double..._

"So, what are we all seeing?" Steph asked.

"A horror," Johnny replied softly.

"What? I couldn't hea-" Steph started to say.

"A horror film," I said loudly and rudely interupting her.

"Oh..." she replied dissapointingly.

"Do you not like thoughs films?" Pony asked as we sat down in our seats. Johnny sat on the end, me next to him, Ponyboy sat on the left of me, and next to him was Steph sitting on the end.

"Its not that, its just that I get creaped out easily."

"Thats too bad... ouch! Johnny!"

"Sorry, Elektric!" _Hahaha! He used Elektric. _

"Yeah it is. But, I always listen to what my mother says about rollercoasters and it always seems to help me when I'm watching a movie."

"Oh really? Whats that?" Ponyboy asked her.

"Well, she says that I'm more likely to die in a car crash then on a rollarcoaster."

Ponyboy froze stiff. I me and Johnny started rubbing his shoulders telling him not to worry in soothing voices.

"I'm sorry, did I say something wrong?"

"His parents died in a car crash!" I was about to say something really foul but Ponyboy this time stopped me.

"Its okay Elektrica. She didn't know." _So, Pony called me Electrica. I should shut up now. _

The gang called me _Ele,_ when they are being normal or I should say I am, for just everyday life. They call me _Elektric _when I'm doing something suspicious and they know it. They call me _Elektra _when they are concerned about me. But, rarely they call me _Elektrica _which means I'm kindof being a bitch and over reacting. 'Elektrica' is kindof a mix of calling me, and a mix of the meanings of 'Elektra' and 'Elektric'.

"Sorry, Steph," I said looking down, "Sometimes, well alot of times, I talk before I think."

I really am sorry, too. I know it's not her fault I'm jeolous. Its not her fault we've fallen for the same guy. Its just the way I am and sometimes it gets the best of me and I can't help it. _Its like the good Elektra is inside of me, and the bad Elektra is on the outside. I'm trying to keep the good Elektra out, and the bad Elektra in. But, its kindof hard to do it. _**(A/N: **If you notice, what I just put in Italics is from Anne Frank. I love this quote, I think everyone can relate to it in some way.

"I understand," she said. Maybe I should just try to get along with her. If this thing between her and Ponyboy hold out then I guess I'd be seeing alot more of her and its not like she's against me. But, later that evening I realized that what is said is easyer said then done.

During the movie I noticed her hand connected with Ponys and I just couldn't handle it. "I'll be right back." I said walking to the consetion stand but not getting in line. _I just need to think. _I thought aloud.

"I'm sorry Elektra, I guess I shouldn't have bothered you," I turned around to see none other than Ponyboy Curtis.

"Hey..."

"Elektra, why do you hate her?"

"I-I don't hate her..."

"Sure, you don't."

"I just, I just... I don't know."

"Well, I guess theres a reason, a reason which you just don't want to tell," he said looking into my eyes. I can't keep it in anymore! If I do I know I'm gonna burst any minuet!

"Ponyboy... I like-" I started.

* * *

OH! Cliffhanger! Yah, that was sooo diffrent from what I originally wrote, all off the dialoge that is there wasn't there before. And I didn't think of that ending of the chapter until 5 minuets ago! 

I have a question about Auburn hair. Is Auburn like a brownish/redish/grayish color? Because I'm not exactly sure what color it is. I think its like a brownish/Grayish kind of color.

So? What did everybody think?

I'm thinking about changing the catagory. It's Romance/Drama right now, but I'm thinking about changing it to Romance/Humor. Like I know its deffinatly Romance but I know that some of the times its Humor and some of the time its Drama, like the first 2 chapters were and I think some of the ones coming up are. So, before I make a decsion I want everyone to tell me what they think it should be!

About the marching band thing, Is it just me who thinks that people don't mention band in thier storys but they mention people being on sports teams! LOL, sorry I'm such a proud band geek!

As alway, luv yah! R&R!


	8. Chapter 8: Inturroptions, the kiss: both

_**Told You So!

* * *

**_

_This by far has got to be the longest chapter it took me to write. I gave a whole lot of effort into this chapter, I'm confused what I'm gonna write after it.

* * *

_

"I- I like...," I started before we were inturopped.

_JOHNNY'S P.O.V._

Wonder whats taking them so long!

"Wonder wahts taking Ponyboy so long?" Steph asked, as if reading my mind.

"Probably having trouble carrying all of of the drinks back," I lied. I knew he went after Elektra, but its not like I was gonna tell _his date_ that.

"Maybe I should go hel-" She started but I stoped her.

"No!" I yelled and she gave me a confused look, and I realized that I said it alittle too hastly. "I mean, no, Ele is out, she'll help him."

"But, okay," She changed her sentence.

"But, what were you gonna say," he asked quietly.

"Oh, nothing. Just that Elektra was heading to the bathroom not the consesion stand." This was one smart broad, or was it just common sense?

"I've known Ele, for a long time. When she says the restrooms she means the consestion stand. She does it when she wants to be alone."

"Then why did Pony follow her," she asked turning away from me and focasing all of ther attention onto the movie screen.

"Look," I said quietly so the people around us wouldn't start to get annoyed, "Ele and Pony have been friends and neighbors ever since she moved next door. They're just friends." This time I focased all of my attention onto the movie screen.

"Yeah," she spoke doubtfully, "But, I'm not stupid you know."

"So, whatcha sayin'?"

"She's hiding something." She was right too. She is hiding her feelings for Ponyboy from him. But, I can't tell Steph this, so I don't. I can't tell her that Pony feels for Elektra, that he only said 'yes' her out of doubt. So, I don't.

_Elektra's P.O.V._

Great, I was just about to say something really important to Pony before I was inturopted by Steph.

"Ponyboy, the movie just ended. My parents want me back home soon," Steph lied, I think I'm the only one who noticed that the movie doesn't end for another 20 minuets.

"Okay," Pony said, as we started back towards, Stephine's house. Half way there a car pulled up.

"Hey guys," Dally said, "any of yah want a ride?"

"Um, no thanks," Steph said uneasly.

"Yeah Dal, I have to walk her back," Pony declined.

"I'll go," Johnny said.

"Ele, you commin'," Dally asked me.

"Nah, go ahead. After Stephine's dropped off I'll walk back with Pony. Socs could come on the way back and we shouldn't be alone."

"A' right, see yah," Dally said and spead off.

"Y'all friends with Dallas Winston," Steph asked with a conserned look.

"Yeah," I said.

"Isn't he dangerous though?"

"Yeah," Pony said, "he's got a tough rep, don't get me wrong he is tough. But, he'd leave you alone if he knew who you were."

"Yeah," I said, "he's a cool guy once you get to know him." I saw the worried look in her eyes. I hate myself for giving her a rough time tonight so I wanted to make it up to her. "Don't worry about it, Pony's older brother Darry is a tough guy, not even Dally wants to tengo with him, he'd handle it! I'm telling you, he won't give you any trouble unless you give him reason too and your best not to do it. Unless your me, who couldn't really give a shit and will bug him anyway."

"Okay," she said slightly eased.

"If he gives you any trouble let me know, I'll handle it," I told her.

"Okay... But, won't he hurt you?"

"No," Pony answered, "Ele knows how to fight, shes a tough _dumb broad_!" Pony said mockingly.

"Hahaha, very funny Pony," I laughed.

"Um, okay," Steph said confused. Remember time I indented Dally's nose when I first met him? After I hit him he called me a _dumb broad_, we've got along ever sinse.

We finally arrived at her house and I waited at the curb while Pony walked Steph to the door. "Bye Elektra, nice meeting you!"

"You too," I lied. When Pony was saying his goodbyes, right before Steph stepped into the house she gave him a kiss on the lips. I would've cussed her out, or cried on the spot, but crying isn't something I do very often. I was too confused to have any emotion what-so-ever.

_I wonder if he liked it, _I repeatally asked myself.

Then when we were half way to Pony's house a car pulled up, and this time it wasn't Dally. "Hey, greasers," someone called.

"Ready to run _Ponyboy?_"

"I _always_ am!"

"One," I counted.

"Two," he continued.

"_Three,_" we counted together.

We ran as fast as we could to my house, and heard bear bottles smashing behind us. We ran to my house and I unlocked the door and ran inside. While I locked it, Pony checked the windows. "Coast is clear," he said.

We were both breathing heavy, and his hair was messed up from running, the same with my shirt.

"So, she kissed you."

"Yeah, she did."

It was silent untill we hear slamming on the door. "Ponyboy Micheal Curtis," Darry yelled. I opened the door to let him in.

"What did I do?"

"You don't _ever_ think do you! Socs pass the house, your not home and... what do you two think you're doing!" We're breathing heavy from running, his hear is messed up, my shirt is, too. This doesn't look so good does it?

"Oh, Darry," I started, "it's not what you think! We weren't doing anything!"

"Well, what am I supposed to think? Pony's hear is a mess, your shirt is... and your both breathing heavy! Shoot, just this morning you were telling me you liked Ponyboy, too. It doesn't look like nothing!"

Atleast now I wasn't the one who had to tell Ponyboy! I looked over in his direction, "Pony.."

"Darry," Pony asked, "can I have 5 minuets alone with Elektra?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't know..." Darry started before I inturroped him.

"Yeah, I would have really spent my day watching his _date_ if he fuckin' knew!" I screamed.

"Pony, 5 minuets," Darry told him and walk back to his house.

"So, now you know," I told Ponyboy.

"Elektra, I really like you, I really do, but, it's just that..."

"That you like Stephine, and I'm just the girl next door."

"I don't know if I like her, I know I like you. Things are just so confusing! I didn't give Steph a chance, you didn't either... She's a nice girl and she really likes me."

"I do, too," I started crying and sat on the couch. Pony walked over to the couch and sat next to me, held my hand trying to comforte me.

"I know, I really like you, but I should Steph a chance. I'm not sure if I should ruin our friendship."

"You not. Give her a chance..." I lied, about giving her a chance, I would never let anything become between our friendship. "You should get going."

"Okay," he whispered. As he got up and started to head for the door. I couldn't hold it in any longer, for if there was a chance for us, for if there wasn't, I'm not even sure. Maybe it was for myself, what I gained enough courage to do.

"Ponboy," I yelled jumping up from the couch. He stopped at the door and turned to me, I walked over to him and gave him all the emotions that I've been holding in for so long. I pushed him up against the door and flat out kissed him, hard, with passion and force. It seemed to last forever, like time was going slower then it really was. Then I pulled away, though I didn't want to.

"Darry's gonna be worried," I told him looking him in the eyes.

"See yah tommorow?"

"Yeah, tommorow."

* * *

Hey! I updated! So, please R&R. I'm not sure how I'm gonna get the original plot idea into the story, but, I'm gonna work on it. 


	9. Chapter 9: family recipe, and a skirt!

**_Told You So!_**

* * *

Hello to all of you wonderful fans who stick to this fanfic even though I have a habbit of only updating it once a month! lol. It took me so long to write this. I'm not quite sure what I'm gonna do next so feel free to give suggestions! R&R ---please! ----see for once in my life I used manners! So, you've got too! lol._**

* * *

**_

As soon as Ponyboy left I was totally confused. There was so many emotions that were burried inside of me that I didn't know what to think about first. I should have listend to Sandy, Pony just amitted that he liked me but, it's still my fault why he's not with me. I should have asked him out when I had the chance. I was worried whether or not Darry or even Ponyboy would treat me the same after tonight. But, mostly I just wanted to kick myself in the ass.

The next day I woke up after getting up and down all night. Lets just say I didn't have the best sleep. I walked outsider to a nice day which I'd usually would have taken advantage of but, today I really needed someone to talk to about all that happend the night earlyer. So, I walked to the DX hoping that Sandy might be there.

"Hey, Sodapop, Steve," I said in a fake cheerful voice and a fake cheerful smile, hoping that they wouldn't say anything if they even knew at all of what happend the previous night.

"Hey," both of them replied back. Soda waited for Steve to leave before he said, "So, Ponyboy told me what happend last night..."

"Does he hate me now," I asked.

"No, he doesn't hate you. Look, I'm sure that you must be really confused and whatever about everything but, he is just as confussed, too," Soda replied handing me a pepsi. I was happy because he wasn't judging me like I was worrying the whole gang was going to do.

"What does he have to be confused about? Obviously, he had to choose between me and Steph and he chose her," I said looking down at my feet.

"He likes you Elektra. But, he kindof likes her, too."

"And it looks like he made his choise." Just then Sandy walked into the DX.

"Hey, can I talk to you Elle," she asked. _Something must be wrong, _I thought reading the ancious

look upon her face.

"Sure," I replied, "is something wrong? You look stressed."

"Nothings wrong," she lied but, I was already stressed enough and I didn't want to find out something which would add more to my tolerance level, which was running very low at the momment. "So, tell me what happend last night. Soda wouldn't tell me."

So, I told her everything about last night down to every last detail. Not to mention that I felt like a horrible date and friend to Johnny. I regret being such an ass to him the other night. I said my goodbyes to everyone and then walked over to the Curtis house.

When I stepped onto the porch of the house I heard giggling coming from inside. When I stepped through the door I saw Steph sitting on Ponyboy's lap.

"Hey, Elle," she said cheerfully, _but then again what else is new?_ "Want some lunch? I just made it so its still warm." I was bout to decline her offer but then my stomache growledso I said, 'yes.' "Here," she said putting a load of lassonia onto my plate, "try it. It's my family's recipe."

I took a bite and unsupprisingly _since she seems to be good at everything_ it was really good. _Family recipe my ass, this has got to be out of a cook book somewhere! _"This is great," I told her. She seemed satisfied with my responceand left the room followed by Pony. Johnny took a seat next to mine. "I'm guessing you heard," I asked. He nodded. "Look, Johnny, I'm really sorry for being such a bitch yesterday," I appologized.

"It's okay, Ele. I understand," he replied which made me feel better. When I finished my _family recipe _lunch we walked into the living room and sat down next to eachother on the couch.

Just then Two-Bit walked in. "Hey ya'll! Think you guys would come to a party today?" Then we all nodded.

"Tuff enough. But, just to let you know its gonna be pritty filled up, with couples I mean. So, if you don't have someone to go with," he said looking over to me and Johnny, "you should find someone..." I intrupted him and looked over to Ponyboy, trying to make sure he was looking.

"Which means I don't have to worry! Right Johnny, baby," I said overreacting _baby_ and kissed his cheek. I was hoping he would follow along.

"Uh... sure," he said quietly after I knugged him. I looked over at Pony, his face was drained of all color as I wrapped Johnny's arm around my shoulder. He kissed Steph's hand as if trying to do the same thing I did to him. We're both such hypocrites.

"Hey, whats everybody up to," Dally walked in with Sylvia hanging onto him.

"Nice lipstick Dall," I complimented.

"Hey, watch it," he said pointing at me. There was lipstick marks all over his face where Sylvia must have kissed him.

"Yeah," Sylvia added, "looks good on you, too."

"No," Two-Bit added in, "Dallas I'm sorry but reds just ain't your color. You're more of a peach..."

"So, what time is the party," Steph asked.

"Ummm... Around 6:05. But, we should arrive around 6:00 before all the good spots are taken," Two-Bit replied.

"Well, I'll be off now. I need to get ready," Steph continued, "I wonder what I'm gonna wear... Ele, what are you going to wear?"

"I don't know," I replied honestly, "I haven't really thought about it. I don't have anything fancy to wear anyways."

"Well, comeover to my place with me! I'm sure I can find something to wear," she asked.

"Alright, see you guys latter," I said to no one in paticular.

On the walk to Steph's house it was really quiet until I broke the silence. "So, are you happy with Ponyboy?" _If we have to talk about something it might as well be something we're both interested in!_

"Yeah," she replied, "I am. I really wanted to ask you about something. Do you like Ponyboy? Because, I'm not stupid you know. His mind is always on other things. And when you're with Johnny... I don't know. You just don't seem so interested," she said as we walked into her house.

"Truthfully," I asked, she nodded. "I used to. But, I don't know. It just didn't work out." But, I was lying about one thing, I still do like Ponyboy.

"Did he know?"

"Yeah," I said as she gave me some clothes to try on.

"You can try them on in the bathroom," she said.

"Thanks," I replied. I put the clothes on and saw what she gave me. I was wearing a white tang top and a black skirt which went a few inches above my knee. _The guys are never gonna let me live this down, _I thought to myself.

"Ready yet? Your taking forever," Steph asked me.

"Yeah," I said walking out of the bathroom.

"You look great," Steph said, "doesn't she you guys!" I was confused who she was asking that to until I noticed Pony and Johnny in the hallway.

"Picking you both up," Pony answered.

"Doesn't she," Steph asked again.

Johnny and Ponyboy were both wide eyed. They've never seen me in a skirt before. "Yeah," Pony replied, which made me blush or atleast I think I was. Johnny nodded.

As we walked out to the car I got the same wide eyed expression from Two-Bit, Dally, Soda, and Steve. Sandy, Evie, and Sylvia was standing with them. Two-Bit however, was alone.

"Wheres your date Two-Bit," I asked, "and can you people stop looking lie you've never seen a girl in a skirt before, my god," I yelled in annoyence.

Two-Bit gave a proud grin and said, "I'm fresh on the market. I'm trying to see how many girls..."

"You mean blonds," I inturroped.

"Yeah, I'm trying to see how many _blondes _I can pick up in one night," he continued.

"Really? I heard there was a new blonde from Texas. You interrested?" I lied. I thought it would be funny to see him running around all night trying to find this blonde, who doesn't exsist.

"Definatly," he replied with excitement. Then we all jumped into his car and sped off to Buck's.

Sandy whispered into my ear, "there is no blonde from Texas is there, Elektric?"

"Nope," I replied only loud enough so that only she could hear. _This is going to be quite a night, _I thought to myself.

* * *

OMG! THIS TOOK ME FOREVER TO WRITE _and _TYPE! lol! So I hope everybody likes it. Maybe it will last a month until I update again, as usual! lol! _R+R Read and/& Reveiw! _-------YAY! FanFiction math! Love everyone of you! 


	10. Chapter 10: Mock Dancing

_**Told You So!**_

_LAUREN: MY WONDERFUL LOVERS ;-)_

_JOHNNY: WHAT ABOUT ME?_

_LAUREN: Don't worry, you get the best of it!_

_PONYBOY: Hey, what about me?_

_LAUREN: Sorry Pony, even though in my story your the love interest, in reality your my second favorite, Johnnycake is my first!_

_PONYBOY: looks down at feet _

_LAUREN: Don't cry!_

_PONYBOY: I ain't crying... tears run down face_

_LAUREN: hugs johnny please baby, don't cry!_

_JOHNNY: in the middle of tears I'm just so happy!_

_LAUREN: awww! kisses cheak!_

_PONYBOY: what about me! tears everywhere_

_JOHNNY: softly sings "cry me a river!_

_LAUREN: WELL... we can make a sandwhich! PB+J has always been my favorite!_

_JOHNNY: I CALL FRONT!_

_PONYBOY: NO I DO!_

_PB+J: starts fighting for Lauren_

_LAUREN: PB+J, thats enough...I know you want to both have me but... if you don't stop I'm gonna get very thirsty... hmm maybe soda will help the sandwhich go down._

_SODAPOP: Yes, beautiful one who doesn't own us but controls us to do even your dirtiest fanasys? And does this because even if she doesn't own the book (Lauren adds: "YET!") she still owns her fanfiction story, she controls us in the storys._

_LAUREN: GOD I LOVE PB+J ESSPECIALLY WHEN WASHED DOWN WITH SODA!_

_PB+J washed down with SODA: bows down to Lauren NOT WORTHY, NOT WORTHY, NOT WORTHY!_

_LAUREN: your worthy if i say so... on fanfiction! HA WHAT YOU GONNA DO NOW, HUH S.E. HINTON, HUH? yeah... thats what i thought! anyway... here is my latest chapter, ENJOY!_

_PB+J washed down with SODA bicker between eachother_

_SODA: SHE'S GONNA DRINK ME FIRST!_

_PB+J: NOT UH!_

_SODA: UH HUH!_

_LAUREN: thankyou fanfiction! p.s.---- i didn't get the idea for a disclaimer in script form from MaddieCake!_

_MADDIECAKE: DENIAL!_

_LAUREN: MADDIE, WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY DISCLAIMER!_

_MADDIECAKE: SPREADING THE LOVE... BOYFRIEND STEALER!_

_LAUREN AND MADDIECAKE: bicker about who loves Johnny better_

_JOHNNY: shrugs what can i say? this scar is a chick magnet!_

_LAUREN AND MADDIECAKE: bicker about who he thinks is the better chick!_

_JOHNNY: grins proudly while watching Lauren beat Maddies buttocks using karate WHILE BOTH GIRLS HAVE NO WEAPONS OF ANYSORT_

_SODAPOP: Johnnycake, pal!_

_PONYBOY: Johnnycake, buddy!_

_PB washed down with SODA: bicker about who gets the extra chick_

_SODAPOP: Fine, Ponyboy take the extra! I'm just gonna complain to Darry!_

_PONYBOY: pouts_

_LAUREN: OKAY, ALL OF YOU! Let the fans read their chapter then you can continue_

_PB+J washed down with SODA: Yes, beautiful one!_

When we arrived at Buck's the music was so loud I could feel the bass booming beneath the soles of my long-top converse!

There were coulples everywhere. Some dancing and some making out in the corners of the room.

"So, what do y'all want to do?" Ponyboy asked us.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm gonna find me a Texas blonde," Two-Bit said while scanning the area of the room. Which I'm asuming is for the blonde.

"Don't look much furthor," I said jokingly, "Dallas is right next to you!"

"Not that Dally isn't good looking, or anything," Two-Bit says, "but I'm not interesting in members of the male species! So, Ele, where is that blonde you oh-so told me about?"

"I don't know," I lied, pretending to scan the room for her, "but look around. She's probably wearing a purple dress!"

"Ponyboy, lets dance!" Steph asked excitedly walking over to the mosh-pit!(A/N: I'M UN-ADDERALLED... HEHEHEHE! I SUGGEST IF YOU DON'T HAVE A FRIEND WITH ADHD, GET ONE! TRUST ME, MY FRIENDS ARE NEVER BORED!)

"You wanna dance?" Johnny asked quietly. I nodded and we walked over near Pony and Steph.

While we were dancing I felt so free, we were having so much fun. I had completely forgoten about everything... that is, until the slow song came on.

Steph and Pony looked so cute together being only about too close for compfort for eachother... atleast in my oppinion. Johnny and I were only about alittle less then a foot apart. So, I casually moved closer to Johnny so that I was as close to him as Steph was to Pony... who's bodies were practicly touching.

"You're doing it again," Johnny informed me, as he sighed. He was so close I could feel his breathe on my face, the sent of ciggarettes. But, hanging out with a bunch of smokers over the years I'm used to the smell.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. What else is new," I quickly glanced over to Ponyboy, who was making out with her. "Can they even breathe?"

Johnny shrugged. "I don't know, Ele."

"I wonder if...," I focased my attention back onto Johnny, or to be more specific, his lips, before he inturropted me, as if knowing what I was gonna say.

"No, you ain't gonna get it from me. I ain't gonna help you get revenge."

"You already are, Johnnycake... you already are."

"Why are you being so stubborn?"

"I'm a _Scorpio_, whats your exscuse, Cade?" I said cocking an eyebrow.

He shook his head and said, "What am I gonna do with you?" I couldn't help but think that what he said sounded wrong. But, I knew what he meant.

"I have an idea!" I said hyperly.

"Can I guess what it is?" he said, also hyperly.

"I have a feeling your mocking me!"

"Me? Never!" he said innocently.

"Okay, anyway! Back on subject," I playfully hit him in the arm.

"So, you have an idea."

"Yes, I do and you you were just about to guess what the idea was!"

"Yes, I was," he said.

After a momment of silence I asked, "So, what was your guess, Cade?"

"Oh, yeah, my guess was that you wanted revenge!"

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner!"

"What do I win? Wait, wait. Don't tell me! I'm guessing my prize is to help you get revenge!" He replied sarcasticly.

"I see you're catching on, Cade!"

"Yeah, I guess so. Too bad..." he sighed.

"Too bad, what? Wait, wait. Don't tell me! I'm guessing 'too bad' because you won't help me!"

"I see you're catching on, too!"

"You're mocking me again, arn't you?" I accused.

"You did, too!" he accused me.

"I only mocked you because you mocked me first!"

"I guess your right," he sighed.

"I always am..."

"You know you are!" he said sarcasticly.

Then I felt someone tap my shoulder as a new song started. I turned around and saw Ponyboy.

"Sorry, Johnny. But, do you actually think that I'm gonna let you go the whole night with her?"

"Hmmm... I'm guessing not!" Johnny replied sarcasticly, "But, she's quite a deal! How do I know if you're gonna return her?"

"Hmmm... Don't I get a say in this?" I asked.

"Should we give her a say in this, Pony?" Johnny asked.

"Sure," Pony replied, "it won't hurt... me!"

"Johnny, I'm sure you can deal just one or two songs without me!"

"Sure I can!" he replied.

"Ouch, lets go dance Pony, I've had enough mocking for one day!" I said jokingly.

"You two have fun! I'm gonna go find Two-Bit or Dally or someone," Johnny said as he left me alone to dance with Ponyboy. But, not before saying, "have fun," and he winked at Pony and I.

"So, long time no see..." I said.

"Yeah, I wanted to talk to you."

"Yeah, I know how you feel," I replied.

"About last night..."

"Look don't worry about it! I see you two were sertenly having fun tonight!" I laughed.

"You and Johnny were too, so don't ev---"

"I wasn't gonna start anything Pony. Johnny and I are just friends!"

"Oh, but today... at my house..." he started but knowing me... I always have to inturroped.

"At your house I was just trying to make you jeolus, Ponyboy," I said looking down at my feet. "I'm a _scorpio_, so what else is new..."

"And I'm a _cancer..._ one of _scorpio's _3 best love matches! You still have a chance... but, lately I just don't think you're... I don't know... maybe you should smarten up..."

"Your starting to sound like Darry!"

"Please, if you ever say that again you'll never have a chance!" he smiled.

"Sometimes I think your gonna be a better looker then Sodapop and Paul Newman combined."

"Woah, for someone who just claims to be_ just_ friends with Johnny, you better watch your toung," he blushed.

"What, me and him are only friends!"

"Didn't look like it to me... You guys were flirting and awfully close..."

"Emotionally or physiclly? Pony arn't you and me just friends?"

"Well, yeah," he started.

"and arn't we very close?"

"Emotionally or physicly?"

"Your mocking me! Why is everybody mocking me today!" I laughed.

"Your a very mockable person..."

"Yeah... I guess your right," I replied.

"I know I am!"

"Hey, were you listening to me and Johnny's personal conversation?"

"My ears don't have off buttons. By the way, Steph's mad at you because you lied to her about not liking me anymore..."

"Oh and I care so fucking much!"

"Elektra!"

"Ponyboy!"

"Wow, that sounded wrong..." he started but I intorruped him.

"Okay, Pony I'm back," Steph said, looking at me with an evil glaire.

"See yah later Porn... I mean Pon!" I laughed and gave him a kiss on the cheak, "thanks for the dance... Now, I'm off to find where my tuff date went off too!"

"Have fun... but, not too much!" he replied.

"You know it!" I said.

"Wait, what does she mean by 'you know it?'" I heard Steph say as I walked away.

HAHAHHAHAH! READ & REVIEW!

yes, i am a scorpio so i know alot about it... and it is true that scorpio's rule the house of sex and did you know that each of the signs own a body part on the body... and did you know that scorpio rules the sexual organs... THAT CERTAINLY EXPLAINS WHY I'M NEVER BORED BY MYSELF! HEHEHE!


	11. Chapter 11: sandy's secret and sleepover

Hello all of my fans... um... I mean readers! haha! HERES AN UPDATE! (and it hasn't even been a month yet! lol) Enjoy!

_Disclaimer: I don't own this story... but I own the book which my brother bought at a store when he read it and I stole it from him!

* * *

_

_**Told You So!**_

**Chapter 11**

After I left Ponyboy with a jeolus Stephine, I smiled to myself in achievment and walked off looking for someone I knew in the gang.

I walked into a room and saw Sandy with another man, and he wasn't Sodapop! I was so shocked I didn't move. How could I move? Sandy, one of the only innocent greaser girls the gang could name who didn't swear too much, hardly drank, wasn't like all the other greaser girls, was here infront of me doing stuff with some stranger. Stuff that I thought only her and Sodapop did together! Stuff... well I think you get the point.

When it finally sunk in what I was seeing I turned around and shut the door behind me. They didn't even seem to notice I was there.

If I wasn't so happy about being told that I still had a chance with Ponyboy, normally I would have cussed them out right there... maybe.

I think Soda should be told about this in a more respectful way then finding this out on his own with his own eyes.

I walked off down the hall looking for anyone in the gang. It seemed like I was looking forever until I heard Two-Bit in one of the rooms.

"I've looked everywhere and I still can't seem to find a Texas acceint, purple dress wearing, blonde," Two-Bit complained while pacing around the room to Soda and Johnny as they were leaning against a table.

"Oh, thats too bad," I said leaning in the doorway with my arms crossed as I walked over to Johnny.

"Your telling me," Two-Bit continued, "Do you have any clue how many blondes I've been slapped by today?"

"12," Soda and Johnny answered simutainiusly.

"It's outragous," Two-Bit said as he threw his hands in the air.

"Maybe she was sick," I lied, trying my best not to laugh. Honestly, who gets slapped by 12 people in one day? _Two-Bit does, _I guess.

"Or maybe she wasn't real," Soda whispered in my ear so Two-Bit wouldn't hear, in a know-it-all kindof voice.

As I leaned into Soda's direction, which is on my right, to tell him to shut up, I lost my balance. I caught my fall with my foot so I wouldn't fall over. My foot just happend to land on Soda's foot, rather hard, too!

"Sh-," he was about to swear before stoping half way and changing his sentence. "Elektric," he said accusingly.

"You rang," I answered in a questionable voice, as I cocked an eyebrow.

"Ha ha ha, your pritty-," he started but, yet again as the Queen of Introupptance, I did what I do best... I introupted him!

"-looking? I know, you don't have to tell me twice," I said in a sarcastic voice.

"No, funny! Your pritty funny," he paused, "_looking!_"

Suddenly I started thinking about what Sandy was doing in the other room. That must have been what she was hiding from me the day at the DX! I bet she was cheating on Soda then, too!

I started feeling weird in my tummy **(A/N: tummy, yummy yummy! yeah... back to the story!) **and after a few seconds I realized what it was that was bugging me, guilt!

_What do I have to be guilty about? I didn't do anything wrong! It's not like I'm the one cheating on him!_

But, then I realized why I was feeling guilty...

_I'm hiding what Sandy is doing from him!_

I had to get away from Soda, the longer I'm around him the more guilt I'm gonna get. I'm guessing Johnny sensed something was wrong because then he quietly asked, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Definatly," I said. As we were about to leave I said, "But, shouldn't we let someone know we're going? Don't want Pony or someone to worry now do we?"

"No, of course not," Johnny began, "he might get wrinkles!" We laughed.

I walked up to Ponyboy and told him that Johnny and I were leaving and to tell the guys if they asked. Then Johnny and I left.

We took alot of short cuts so that we would be extra careful not to run into any socs. Luckly, we didn't.

I wasn't sure if I should tell Johnny just yet about Sandy. I mean, maybe I should give her a chance to explain herself? But, apart of me was wondering, why? If she did it once she can do it again! Theres really no exscuse!

We decided to walk to the lot. When we were about half way there Johnny said with a smirk, "So, how are things between you and Ponyboy?"

"Did you know he was listening to our conversation," I said in a fake accusingly voice.

"Really? I would've never guessed," he said in a supprised, but also not so supprised voice.

"So, what else? Theres got to be more," Johnny asked.

"Ponyboy told me that I still have a chance with him. Also, that I need to stop being jeolus," I sighed and looked at my feet. "But, knowing me when's that ever going to happen?"

"I don't know, Ele, I really don't know," he told me as we arrived at the lot.

We sat down and Johnny started a fire. I started thinking about how I was gonna tell Sodapop that the woman he loved was a two-timing, good for nothing, slut... but, not in thoughs words, ofcourse!

Even if I told him, Sandy would probably deny it! Would he believe me or her?

It started getting cold out and I could hear Johnny shivering.

_He shouldn't spend the night out here, its way to cold. Sooner or latter he's gonna get really sick out here._

"Johnny," I asked, "do you want to spend the night at my house?"

He gave me a weird, confused, and shocked kindof look and said, "W-w-what?" Only then did I realize what I said sounded very preverted.

"No, not like that, you pervert," I laughed, "I meant so you don't get sick out here! Its too cold out to stay out here."

"Oh," he sighed with relief, "okay, thanks."

So, we walked to my house and I gave him some of my dad's pajamas with trains on them which swallowed him.

"Where's you're parents," Johnny asked, throwing his clothes onto the floor.

I looked down at the ground. My parents weren't always around. They worked alot and went on alot of buisness trips. "Buisness trip," I said, "What else is new?"

I climbed onto the left side of my queensized bed and Johnny climbed onto the other side. My back to him and his was to mine.

He turned toward me and put his arm over my shoulder and said, "Elektra... atleast your parents care even though they ain't always around, they still care. And you know that! My parents are always around, but they don't care one bit. You're lucky, Ele," he said rubbing my arm, "You dig?"

"Yeah, I do," I answered, "thanks, Johnnycake."

"Anytime," he said as the phone on my nightstand started to ring.

"Hello?"

"Ele? It's Dally. Is Johnny around?"

"Yeah, you want to talk to him?"

"No, he wasn't at the Curtis's or the lot so I thought maybe the socs got him or he was at his house or something."

"No, he was gonna stay in the lot, but I figured it was too cold so I offered him to stay here. He's perfictly safe, don't worry!"

"Hey, I never do!"

"Goodnight Dallas," I rolled my eyes.

I turned around in Johnny's direction, which he was still facing me. His eyes were shut.

"Johnny, you awake," I asked.

"Yeah," he replied in a sleepy voice.

"Johnny, you're lucky, too. You do know that, right," I asked.

"Why? Because I'm in bed with you," he asked sarcasticly.

"Ofcourse," I joked. "No, seriously. You are lucky because even if your parents don't care, you have the gang."

"I know, but its not the same," he said as he opened his eyes and looked at the lamp behind me on the night stand.

"Johnny, look at me," I said softly as I put my hand on his cheek and moved his hair out of his face. After a few seconds he looked at me. Then I said, "If you think about it, in a weird way you have six dads and one mother. Thats how much we all care for ya."

"Sure," he answered. "Wow, six dads... you must have gotten around, huh?"

"Hahaha," I faked a laugh. "Goodnight, Johnny!"

"Goodnight, Elecktra!"

"Mocker...," I mummbled before I fell asleep.

* * *

_So, there it is! HAHAHA! I'm starting to think of so many story ideas, but I promised myself awhile ago I'm only gonna do one story at a time so I can put my best effort into it. After I started this one I aslo promised my self that the next story I do I'm gonna write the entire story in my notebook so then I can update it everyother day and not once a month. BUT I'M GONNA FINISH THIS ONE FIRST._

_AS ALWAYS READ+REVIEW!_

_please?_

_Oh and I forgot to add in the previous chapter that the Two-Bit idea about the fake blonde was Two-BitGortez's idea. thankyou again for it!_

_runs off to write the next chapter!_


	12. Chapter 12: 'the massacure' and solo

_YO PEEPS! FAN TO THE FICTION, FAN TO THE FICTION! people dressed in white come and shove Adderall down my throat okay i'm normal now... kindof, lol. _

_DISCLAIMER: Okay, I don't own Anna(RockerLane1110), Anna owns Anna, but I'm using anna in the story but I don't own anna. Oh and sadly i don't own the outsiders or any of their characters, S.E. Hinton owns the outsiders, lucky author! but i do own Elektra!_

_ON WITH THE CHAPTER! YEAH, BOOOYYYYYY! damn vh1!

* * *

_

_**Told You So!**_

**Chapter 12:**

"Johnny, wake up man," I said as I sat up in the upright position. I stretched and yawned as I nudged(A/N:sp?) Johnny with my foot.

"Hmmmm," Johnny argumentally moaned. Which probably meant 'I don't want to!'

Which was a hint for me to say something around the terms of, "Alright man, get as much sleep as you possible want! I mean we only have school today," I said sarcasticly.

But, I woke up with the worst cramps ever. You know, the ones that you want to kill your best friend in jeolus rage because she doesn't get damn cramps, ever! But, then again if your reading this and you don't get cramps you'll probably have no clue what I mean, lucky bitch!

I got off the bed and walked over to the bathroom. I couldn't help but notice from the door way that curtains hanging from the window were puke pink, if such even exsists. But, thats what it made me want to do.

I gave the curtains a dirty look and turned to my left so I was facing the mirror above the sink. I brushed my bangs out of my face, if they're even considered bangs I don't know. They used to be bangs before I grew them out, now they're the length of the rest of my hair.

As I was brushing my teeth, Mount Everest had it's down fall. Or in other words I clutched my stomache and bent at my knees and had the biggest cramp imaginable.

"Fuck," I half whispered as I reached into the cupboard for some pain relievers.

_Great, just what I need to make everything o-fuckin'-kay!_

It was times like this that I wished I had a dick. But, then again if I did I would probably be gay. Because I'm a girl and I love guys, so naturally if I was a guy I would be gay... right?

When the earthquake finally settled down, I finished brushing my teeth.

As I was about to walk out of the room, I stopped at the door and turned around so I was now facing the puke pink curtains, then flicked them off. Then I continued what I was doing before, walked towards my room and changed into my clothes.

"Get up, Johnny, school today," I said as he got up and changed out of my fathers tu-tu-train pajamas and into his clothes, which I washed the privious night.

Yes, if you've noticed by now you sickos we changed infront of eachother. Get over it you perverts! _Hello,_ I'm with Ponyboy! Well, actually I'm with Johnny, but only as friends though, but only he and I know that, everyone else thinks we're really going out, exept for the gang.

_A few minutes later!_

As we walked to school it was really quiet. Then Ponyboy said, "So, did you get the solo?"

"I don't know, I completely forgot! Thanks for reminding me," I answered, "Mr. Sone is supposed to tell us who got it today."

In band class I played 1st Trumpet. (A/N: for those of you non-band geeks, for instruments theres 1st, 2nd, 3rd, etc. and the 1st is the hardest, they play the higher notes, and then 2nd, and ect.) For one of our songs theres a trumpet solo and in class all of the trumpeters tried out for it, and I really hope I made it.

Band is really important to me. I love music and everything about it. Someday I even hope to teach a highschool band, or give private lessons.

"You'll get it," Johnny spoke quietly, reasurring me.

"Yeah you will," Ponyboy said, "You've sure practised long enough. Darry's so sick of hearing it."

When I practise at my house they can always hear it at theirs. _That really must help them though, _I sarcasticly thought, because I make sure to practise for inbetween atleast 15 through 30 minutes every day!

"Well, then again," I said, "Darry was a jock. Exactly the kindof people who think its funny to put super glue on our instruments when we're not looking!" I rolled my eyes.

"He didn't have anything to do with that," Pony defended defensively. (A/N: Defended Defensively? what the hell? lol!)

"No shit," I snapped at him.

"Stop PMSing," he complained.

"Do you want me to beat you to a pulp? Because thats exactly how these cramps feel! Besides, I never said it was Darry who did that," I said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"No, but you accused him of thinking it was funny," Pony said.

"Because he did! You saw him laugh his ass off! I can't believe he let his friends do that either! I mean, was it really nessessary," I half asked and half complained.

"No, but its not like he controlls his friends! He can't tell them what they can and cannot do," Pony said as he attempted to cock an eyebrow.

_If I could controll my friends, oh jolly Ponyboy and I would be having alot of fun right now! Does he really have to be so cute!_

"No, thats true, but do you remember all those new drums the school had to buy? The ones we had to replace were already brand new, anyways! Besides some of our best drummers couldn't play for a month. Eddie Chambers had to get his drum sticks surgiclly removed from his hands, yeah know!" I sighed and continued, "How come Darry couldn't have done the responsible thing and told a teacher, or or, he could have stolen the glue away from them?"

"Do you mind if I use that responsiblity bit against him the next time he lectures me," Ponyboy asked.

I nodded and laughed as I replied, "go ahead!"

"Thanks," he said.

"Did you know in band everyone calls it 'the super glue massacure'," I informed him.

Then we arrived at school and Pony said, "See you guys later!" We nodded and Johnny and I headed toward our first period class, which we had together.

_A few classes later!_

"Hey, Anna," I said as I walked over to her. I had just put my instrument together, which is fairly easy consitering that for the trumpet I only have to place the _mouthpeice_ into the _mouthpeice receiver. _Most of the other instruments have to put 4 or 5 other parts of their instruments together.

_That sounds so wrong! Mouthpiece into Mouthpeice Receiver... I'm gonna kill Two-Bit._

_Flashback:_

_"Hey, Elle! What-cha doin'," Two-Bit asked as I took the trumpet out of it's case._

_What the hell does it look like I'm doing?_

_I rolled my eyes and gave a nice short answer. "Practising," I replied as I placed the mouthpeice in and took out the new music Mr. Sone, my band teacher, had gave us the previous day._

_"Golly, Elle! Doesn't that look wrong," Two-Bit said, pointing to the mouthpiece._

_"Uh, no. What about it looks wrong," I asked confused._

_"No, no silly! That doesn't look wrong. How you put it in however, that's what looked wrong," he replied, cocking an eyebrow._

_"You idiot," I muttered to myself._

_End of Flashback_

Well, _anyway! _I walked over to Anna who was yelling at some of the percussionist who were goofing around.

"Will y'all stop all that fuckin' banging," she yelled at them. As she rolled her eyes and cursed under her breath she continued yelling at them, "If y'all really want to bang something, go find a freakin' girl! Please, y'all making the rest of us sick!"

"Perverts," I commented.(A/N: wow i'm such a hypocrite, i am a pervert! lol)

"Tell me about it! Oh, hey Elle, didn't see you there," Anna greated.

"Did anyone get anything out of Mr. Sones," I asked her, "you know, about who might get the solo?"

Anna is my band buddy and pritty much the only friend of mine who isn't in the male speices. She's in the percussion section and is just as dedicated to music as I am. She taught me how to play my accustic guitar and I'm trying to teach her how to play my bass. In the perccusion section she is the _section leader. _A _section leader _is pritty much how it sounds, the leader of the section.

"Hell no, I think Mr. Sone is trying to make a damn suprise out of it. Won't tell _anyone!_ Oh and trust me, Ali Hondo tried to get it out of him this morning, that _slut_," Anna replied while she was practising her roll on the snare and rolling her eyes as Ali walks by.

"Speaking of the bitch," I say as I put my trumpet to my lips and start practising my scales.

"If the jocks were going to do anything right in their seriously fucked up lives, during 'the massacure' they should have super glued her reed!" (A/N:clarinet reed)

"Ofcourse, they didn't silly," I said, "Why in this hell hole would they want to damage her lip? If they did, they wouldn't get any action for free!"

Anna relied by making a _dum-dum-dah _sound with the nearest drum set. You know, the sound they usually make after comidians make a lame joke.

"I bet most of them would be really horny and name their best friends dicks after her," Anna said.

Then I replied by making a _dah-dah-duhhhhh _sound on my trumpet. You know, the sound they usually make on old cartoons when a bucket of water gets dumped on someone's head!

"In your seats everyone! I have an anouncement," Mr. Sone said, as everyone sat down exept the people in the trumpet section. Our sections weird like that, sometimes we just like to piss everyone off. "Its about the _solo_," Mr. Sone continued, then all of us had our asses in our seats faster then flash ever could!

I looked over at Anna and she gave me the thumbs up signal! I nodded my head.

"Okay," Mr. Sones continued, "I've disided who is going to play the solo! Now it was a tough desition, I have many talented musicians infro-," he started but was intruppted by a voice I know of as Anna.

"Just get it over with," she shouted.

He told her to sit down or he'd consider taking her tom-tom(A/N: did i spell that right?) solo away from her in another song we were playing, Sing Sing. Then he continued, "As I was saying. I have many talented musicians infront of me. But, unfortunaly only one of you shall get the part," he paused.

I could feel the tension rising. _Just tell me who got the damn part, damnit!_

"Congragulations, Elektra," he said smiling at me, "you've got the solo."

I looked over at Anna and she looked just as excited as I did. Then she made the _dum-dum-dah _sound with the drumset again.

_I can't wait to tell the guys!_

As soon as class ended Anna and I ran up to eachother and started talking all at once mostly saying stuff like "Thats so great" or "This is going to be so much fun!" But, ofcourse we waited for all of the other trumpeters to leave the room so I wouldn't rub it in.

Some people as they walked by congragulated me, too!

Then Anna said, "This is wicked awsome, I have a solo on Sodapop, and you have a solo on Ponyboy!"

_Flash Back:_

_Sodapop is the name of her drumsticks. I named them Sodapop because she has a crush on him. Also, one day we were hanging out at my house and I sarcasticly said, "Hey, Anna! Now you can bang Soda!" Then I banged her drum._

_Ponyboy is also the name of my trumpet. After I had named her drumsticks, Soda, she had named my trumpet Ponyboy and said, "Hey, Elle! Now you can french Ponyboy!" (A/N: Just so you know, when you play trumpet you always have to toung the note.)_

_End of Flash Back:_

And thats how our instruments came to be named.

_Again, _I thought to myself, _I can't wait to tell the guys!_

_But, then again, Stephine ruins everything!

* * *

_

Okay, as always, read and review. and sorry this is shorter then all of my other chapters! PS- my trumpets real name is actually Sally. she is dating my bestfriend's trumpet Tommy.


	13. Chapter 13: wooing popper, peekaboo pony

_Hey, everybody! Sorry i haven't updated for awhile! Originally this was supposed to be this chapter and the next chapter combined, but i decided i haven't updated in awhile(what else is new?lol!) so i'll split it in two. READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: i don't own the ousiders... blah blah blah, disclaimers are sooo overrated lol

* * *

_

_**Told You So!**_

**Chapter 13:**

"Hey, Anna! Wait up," I yelled across the hallway, trying to get her attention.

Anna turned around to see who was calling her name. But, now I finally caught up to her. She rubbed her stomach and said, "Hey, I was about to head down to the cafitearia(A/N: sppp?), want to join?"

I shook my head and replied, "No, I was thinking that maybe you wanted to head down to the DX with me and the guys."

"I don't know," she said looking into the cafiteria.

Anna and the gang knew eachother ofcourse, I mean, Anna has been over my house alot and met them. But, they weren't exactly buddy-buddy. Not that they didn't get along with eachother, because they did just fine. Well, execpt Steve. They couldn't stand eachother! If Anna was hanging out with me and the guys were playing football, Anna and I would join them. Ofcourse, Anna would tackle Sodapop constantly! And Soda never let his back to her because she would slap his ass!

"Come on," I said in a convincing voice, "fine, you don't have to. I mean, I just thought it would be fun to brag to the guys about both of us getting the huge honor of recieving a solo," I sighed, "besides, Sodapop Curtis will be there..."

"Oh yeah, he will won't he," Anna said, suddenly interested with a grin.

"And we both know how much you like Soda!"

"I'm comming! Come on, we don't have all fucking day you know!" Anna impationly grabbed my wrist and dragged me to where we were meeting the guys.

When we arrived to the spot Johnny, Ponyboy, Two-Bit, and Steve were already waiting.

"What are you doing here?" Steve gave Anna a dirty look.

"What am I not doing here?" Anna replied.

"Stop arguing and lets just leave," I said impationtly snapping my fingers, "Anna and I have good news!"

Johnny and Ponyboy shared glances, both as if they knew it was going to be about the solo.

When we arrived at the DX, as usual about 5 or 7 other sluts--- I mean, young woman who have the tendinsy of following their body's every command on impluse, were practicly sufficating Sodapop.

"Every damn day," I moaned while smacking my forehead with the palm of my hand.

Anna patted my back and said confidently, "Don't worry my dear friend! I can handle it from here."

Then Anna loudly said, "Popper, baby!" Walking over to Sodapop, pushing through the other girls, she wrapped her arms around Soda, and touched his ass, as usual! She winked at him and softly enough so the other girls wouldn't hear, "Follow my lead."

"Okay," he replied. Then he wrapped his arms around her, which caused her to slightly blush.

"Hun, my mom was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner tonight. She's making your favorite," then taking advantage of the momment she kissed his cheek. "So, you comming?"

I glanced around at the other girls and noticed that they were giving Anna dirty looks.

"Impossible," Soda replied with a grin, "she made my favorite the day you were born."

Anna's face was now as re as some of the greaser girl's lipstick. The girls were now as angry as an over protected father, watching there daughter's date with eyes that would say "go to hell" or "I'm your worst nightmare" or "stay away from my daughter, you fool" or the worst "my gun is in the closet, want to help me clean it?" (A/N: inserts evil laugh here evil laugh)

Then they stomped out of the DX, popping their gum extra hard as they stomped their feet.

When they all left, Sodapop turned to Anna and said, "Anna, if you ever touch my ass again, I swear I'm gonna get a restraining order!"

"Oh, touchy touchy! Arn't we?" Anna patted his cheek purposly, just to annoy him.

Trying unsuccesfully to hold back a laugh, I walked across the room and grabbed two pepsi's and handed one to Anna who walked over and sat next to me on the freezer.

_Wouldn't Anna and Sodapop be such a cute couple? Oh, my god! I think I know how to get rid of Sandy! _

"No, just don't touch _me_," Soda replied.

_They're so supposed to go together!_

"Sorry, Popper! I'll take it into consideration," Anna said, crossing her fingers. Anna calls Sodapop "Popper" because she says he makes her heart feel like its going to pop at any minute. But, ofcourse Soda doesn't know this! He thinks that he is reffered to as "Popper" because he's always hyper.

"Anna we completely forgot," I screamed.

"About," she asked cluelessly.

"Hello! Our solos," I playfully smacked her forehead.

"I remember now! Its like my brain was slapped back into me," she replied.

"Okay, everybody! Me and Anna," I started before I was rudely inturropted.

"You mean, Anna and I," Pony corrected me. _He's so cute how he has to correct everyones grammar,_ I sighed.

"Yes, boy! Anna and I," I said before I was rudely intruppted again, but this time by Sodapop.

"Yes, boy? What are you talking about, Elektric? My younger brother is no boy! He's a man," Soda grinned as he messed up Pony's beautifull, perfect hair!

As an exscuse to touch Pony, or because I'm picking up bad habbits from Anna, I don't know! But, what I do know is that I walked over to Ponyboy, and playfully smacked Soda's hand away from Pony. Then I hugged Ponyboy, and placed his head on my chess.

"I'm sorry Ponyboy," I said sarcasticly, patting his head.

"Hey, _Elektric," _Two-Bit laughed.

"You rang?"

"Um-- I think Ponyboy likes your boobies," he burrsted out laughing.

"What," I asked confused. Then I look at Ponyboy, who's eyes were lingering down my shirt.

"Ponyboy," I screamed as his face turned a bright red, which I couldn't help but blush and smile.

"Hello, Elektra! While you're thinking up names for you and Pony's future kids, you're waisting all our bragging time," Anna pointed out.

"Oh yeah! I can't believe I forgot about it," I said, amazing even myself by how much of a short term memory I've got.

"No shit," Anna laughed.

"Okay, should you tell them or should I," I asked.

"You do the honors, my friend," Anna replied, taking a sip of her pepsi.

I cleared my throat and straightend my back, as if I was doing a job interview and trying to impress my boss. "Okay, does everyone want to hear the good news or the bad news first," I asked no one in paticular.

"Bad news first," Anna replied hyperly, "we need the good news to turn the frown from the bad new upside down! Woah," she said as the fell off where she was sitting and onto the ground.

_I think the pepsi is getting to her... Wonder how much sugar it has?_

"Thanks for catching me, prince charming," Anna sarcasticly said to Soda who was standing next to the spot where she sat on the ground.

"No sweat," Soda replied.

"Anyway, the bad news is," I said as I walked over to the tampon isle, "I'm on the rag! Grrr! Heads up Soda!" I picked up the bag of _Always_ and threw it over to Soda.

"Honestly, who has a happy period," Anna asked, complaining about the logo _Always._

I glanced at her and gave her the dirty eye, "Lucky bitches like you who don't get cramps!"

"Thankyou, genetics," she replied.

I smiled when I saw the disgusted faces of the guys. After Soda gave me back the pads he took out some hand sanitizure from under the counter.

"Ummm, they're not dirty you know Popper," Anna said.

"_Yet,_" I added.

"Okay, Elektra! Now, got on with the good news before we have to head back," Anna impationtly said.

"Sorry, Ann. Okay, well... The good news! The good news is that for our band concert tommorow, Anna and I," I paused looking at Ponyboy, making sure that he'd realized I used correct grammar, for once. Then I continued, "Anna and I have recieved the huge honor of recieving solos for tommorow's band concert!"

Johnny smiled and nodded is head slightly, congradulating me without having to say a word. I knew he was happy for me, but hes just quiet. So, I nodded my head with a huge smile as a way to tell him that I understood.

"Good job, Ele," Pony said smiling as he walked over and gave me a big congratulations hug. "You too, Anna," he said.

"Thanks," Anna and I said simutaniously.

After Two-Bit congradulated me he turned to Anna and said provocatively, "Hey, littlelady! If you ever need to borrow a stick, call me!"

"Dream on, asshole," Anna replied, with a look of disgust on her face.

"Indeed I will," Two-Bit replied. Taking her hand and kissing it, just like how the gentlemen do it on tv when they are first introduced to someone. However, Two-Bit wasn't just introduced to Anna. And unlike how they do it in the movies, Anna pulled her hand away and started to apply mass amounts of hand sanitizer.

"Grrr, now I know how those people with OCD feel when they continuly wash their hands," she complained.

"Band is so stupid, Elektra. No effense, but its full of geeks," Steve said. Anna and I exchanged glances, which we were both probably thinking the same thing, _We're the geeks? Tah, look whos talking!_

"Hey, thats the same thing those dumb, good for nothing, unbelieveable, egotistic, fucked up jocks said before 'the massacure!'," Anna yelled at him, getting all in his face.

"Oh, yeah! I remember that," Steve said, "I _laughed_!"

"Steve," Anna practicly screamed, "shut the fuck up or I'm gonna stick my mallot so far up your pathetic ass that it will reach your brain!"

Like I said, us band people will never live 'the super glue massacure' down. And we're always ready for an insult about 'the massacure' ahead of time. But, we don't like to mention it unless someone else mentions it. And if they do, we do what we do best... insult the jocks!

I could tell Steve was probably going to say something really nasty back but Sodapop saved the day.

"Gee, look at the time! Ya'll should be heading back now, right," Soda interroupted.

"Yeah, comeon ya'll! Lets get back, I'm supposed to skip a class and meet a blonde behind the bleechers, and I don't intend to be late," Two-Bit said. I rolled my eyes.

"Congradulations, Ele! You too, Anna," Sodapop said.

"Thanks," Anna and I said.

As I reached the door I realized Anna wasn't next to me. I turned around to see her turn to Sodapop and laugh, "Bye, Popper! Call me if you want to help me practise!" Then she casually slapped his ass before walking out of the gas station. The aggrivated look on Soda's face made me giggle.

"Smooth, Anna! Real smooth," I laughed.

"I know, huh," she replied with a smile of accomplishment as we laughed like crazy.

_Okay, so how on earth am I gonna get Soda to break-up with Sandy and go out with Anna? I've got to tell him what Sandy did sooner or later! _

But, as if that wasn't my only worry. Steph dropped another worry, and it was now or never!

* * *

_Hey, READ+REVIEWREAD&REVIEW! YAY!_

_Sorry, I havn't updated in awhile. I was starting to feel guilty for it while I was writting this chapter so I cut it in half. The next chapter was supposed to be also apart of this chapter but since it was kindof long already, I desided I could leave it on a cliffhanger which will bug you for about a month or so untill I feel like updating again, as always! lol._

_about that OCD comment, for those of you who don't know OCD is Obsessive Compulsive Disorder. and if what i wrote effends anyof you i'm really sorry, i didn't mean for it to. Seriously, my grandfather and my brother have it, which means even though i'm not diagnosed with it, i could still pass it on to my kids someday, so why would i intend it to? seriously, lol i'd be insulting myself lol!_

_READ AND REVIEW! _

_p.s.--- if any of you want to give suggestions about how i could get Soda to find out, i'm all airs! ---i mean ears! lol, whoops!_


	14. Chapter 14: i love you, shes a bimbo

_This is goining to be part 1! READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing, other then this story i posted on fanfiction and the character Elektra. I can't say i own Anna because then i'd be a lesbian...which i'm not. and i don't own anna...because she is a flesh and blood person! lol and obviously i don't own ponyboy or johnny because if i did... hehehe...lets just say it'd be a night never forgotten...hahahahaha!i'm perverted so what! shoot me!

* * *

_

**_Told You So!_ **

**Chapter 14:**

As the final bell rang, Anna and I jumped up out of our seats to meet up with Ponyboy and Johnny, so we could walk home. Earlyer that day, after lunch, Anna and I decided that she would walk home after school with me so we could get some extra practise on our solos'.

"Hey, Ponyboy! Run after Elektra yet?" Anna asked hyperly.

"Ummm... what are you talking about," Ponyboy replied very confused as to what Anna was talking about.

"Anna," I said in a mother-knows-best, kindof voice.

"What? I mean, can't I start a meaningful conversation," She asked in a I'm-so-innocent-like-an-angel, kindof voice.

"Not like that one," I began to blush as I looked in Pony's direction.

_Oh my fucking god! He's blushing! Could this mean anything, _I asked myself.

"Anyway, Pony?"

"Yup," he answered.

"Why are you dating that 'little-miss-wanna-see-up-my-cheerleading-skirt?'", anyway? She's such a skank," Anna critisied Steph. I couldn't argue, because I hate Steph and Anna was right on!

"Elektric, I would apprieciate it if you're friend didn't insult my girlfriend," he implied. The way he said "girlfriend" hurt.

_Great, he just has to point out that I'm not his girlfriend! Wait, does he think I put Anna up to this?_

"What Pony? Do you think I put her up to this," I accused questionally.

"No, but-," he started before I introupted.

"Exscuse me? You used the name _Elektric_! You only use that when-," I started before this time he introupted me.

"Yeah, I think I know when I use that name," he informed me. "But, I would appreiciate it if you didn't call her a skank, Anna."

"Fine," I said, "Hey, Anna! He said we couldn't call her a skank... How about we call her _slut-bag-whore_!"

"Or _bimbo_," Anna added.

"Hey, what did she ever do to you guys," Pony asked defensively.

"I don't know about Anna's reason. But, I think you already know what she did to me," I told Pony, my voice on the brink of crying.

Pony must've noticed that I needed comforting because he turned to Anna and Johnny and said, "You guys head to the house. I need to talk to Elektra, alone."

Johnny and Anna nodded and walked off.

"Ele...," Pony said in a concerned voice, as he gentally grabbed my wrist.

_His hand feels so good against my wrist. Why does he have to do that? Doesn't he know that I'm tortured enough as it is not having him as my own?_

"Shove it," I said as _tears_ started falling out of my eyes. I shook away his hand and continued walking.

"Wait, Ele," Pony again gentally grabbed my wrist and carefully pulled me back. "Don't walk away from this, please!"

The next thing I knew he pulled me into a hug. Not a romantic hug, a friendly one. The kindof hug you give a friend when your trying to comfort them. Shortly, I cried on his shoulder.

_Doesn't he know it hurts me enough when I see him with Steph? I don't even care that its just a friendly hug! I don't want him touching me at all,_ I lied to myself. _No, I do want him to hug me. But, not like this. Not as a friend._

I pushed him off of me and shouted through tears, "Stop! Stop it! You know I can't stand seeing you with her! You know it! So, why? Why do you have to hug me, esspiecially when we both know its just as friends? Esspecially, when we both know I want to be more then that! Why?"

I sobed, and with that I started to walk off. But, again, Ponyboy gentally grabbed my hand and pulled me back.

So, I yelled in his face how I truely felt. "I love you!"

* * *

_HEY FAITHFUL REVIEWERS! AS ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW! AND THE SECOND PART WILL BE UP SHORTLY, ESSPECIALLY COMPARED TO USUAL!_

_how will ponyboy react? huh? huh? huh?  
_

_DON'T YOU LOVE HOW MUCH OF A BTCH I AM?_


	15. Chapter 15: argument and a decision

_HEY PEOPLE! I LOVE YOU ALL, MY FAITHFULL... ;-)...REVIEWRS! lol READ AND REVIEW!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders!_

_**Told You So!**_

**Chapter 15:**

_Last chapter:_

_I pushed him off of me and shouted through tears, "Stop! Stop it! You know I can't stand seeing you with her! You know it! So, why? Why do you have to hug me, esspecially when we both know its just as friends? Esspecially, when we both know that I want to be more then that! Why?"_

_I sobed, and with that I started to walk off. But, yet again, Ponyboy gentally grabbed my hand and pulled me back._

_So, I yelled in his face how I truely felf. "I love you!"_

He stopped in his tracks and dropped my hand. He was shocked and I don't blaime him. I mean, I knew that he knew that I have a massive crush on him, but, love? Love is such a big word! Okay, its not a big word, its only 4 letters... but, its so much more then that! Its big in meaning!

I turned around and continued walking back home. This time however, he didn't stop me. And the only noise that could be heard on the walk back were the pounding of our feet against the pavement.

When we arrived back to our destination, I walked into my house, Ponyboy walked into his. Without a word said or a glance looked in either directions toward eachother.

"Let practise," I said looking down at the floor as I uncarefully took my trumpet out of its case.

Anna looked at me weirdly. And I didn't have to be a phycic to know what was on her mind. She was deep in thought, probably curious to know about what happend between me and Pony after her and Johnny walked off.

"Elektra, what happend?" Anna asked with a conserned look upon her gloomful face.

"The concert is tommorrow night. Mr. Sones will be disappointed if we can't even play our own solo's," I replied. Obviously, trying to change the subject.

_I don't even want to think about Ponyboy right now_, I tried convinsing myself.But, I knew it was a lie. _How can I tell myself that I don't want to think of him, when automatticly I'm thinking of him when I don't want to think about him?_

_God damnit! Why does this have to be so confusing, why does it have to happen? Why does this have to happen to me!_

"Look," Anna said, "I don't know what went down with you and Ponyboy when Johnny and I left... but, whatever the hell it is you should go and talk to him! Please, you don't want to lose a friend, not like that..."

I didn't know what she was talking about by "losing a friend like that." Did she mean losing a friend by the problems between us? Or did she mean losing a friend like him? But, I was determined to have an attitude with everyone until I spoke with Ponyboy, so I didn't feel like asking.

I pressed the mouthpiece to my lips and started practising the scales for warmups.

Anna was trying to talk to me, and purposly, the longer she would talk, the higher the scales I would do. I continued this immaturely until her voice was completely zoned out by my trumpet. Finally, she gave up and we practised our solos in silence. The only noises to be heard were the music comming from our instruments as we played.

After we played through all of the concert songs atleast three times each, my spirits started to perk!

Anna must've noticed this, because she asked, "So, you ready to talk to Pony yet?"

"I don't know..."

"If your're not, I'll understand, you know. I'm not gonna force you into anything you don't want to do..." She put a hand on my shoulder and added, "EXCEPT for trying to get Soda to dump Sandy and go out with me...That is, my friend, a MUST!"

"Okay," I laughed pretending to be annoyed, failing misserablly. "Hey, you know Jay?"

"Ofcourse, I know Jay!" Jay is a friend of Anna's. When me and Anna started hanging out she introduced me to Jay who instantly became a friend.

"She wants me to hook her up with Johnnycake! And between you and me...SHE LOVES JOHNNY'S CAKE!" We laughed.

Then we walked next door in search of Ponyboy.

Curtis House!

I walked into the house with Anna, hoping to just get it over with.

Hoping that Ponyboy wasn't there so I wouldn't have to face him yet, my hopes were crushed. I looked to my right and there was Pony, sitting on the couch, book in hand.

"Hi, Ponyboy." I felt a blush form on my cheeks, which instantly had me hoping that nobody would notice.

He looked up from his book and replied, "Hey, Elektra." His ears were starting to turn bright red.

_HE LOOKS AMAZING WHEN HE BLUSHES! So, does this mean that he secretly likes me? Or, is he blushing from embarrasment?_

I turned around so that I was facing the door and as I was hurrying out I said, "Okay, I talked to him!"

"Oh! NO NO NO NO!" Anna stopped me and pushed me hard in Pony's direction.

She pushed me so hard that I fell onto Pony's lap. I could feel and extreme blush form on my face as I could feel Pony's amazingly attractive arms around my body from when he caught me. I was grabbing onto his arms(for the sake of touching him) and to help me from falling off. He began to blush, too.

"I'm ready to talk now." I sighed.

He nodded in responce. I took a good, deep look into his eyes...his big beautifull green/gray eyes. Which I probably didn't realize was a bad idea until it was too late.

Breathing heavily, glazing into his eyes, I could feel my heart start to explode! And what did I do? Nothing! Absolutly, NOTHING! I was just frozen there.

Making a complete idiot of myself, I continuslly repeated, "I... I... I-I... I... I... I... I-I... I.. I..."

"Yes," Pony replied. Right now I was hoping with all my heart that I wasn't making myself look worse then I already was.

"I-I, well I was um... I was h-hoping that y-you would forg-g-give me for uh, h-how I was acting earlyier," I choked out, slowly. Unable to control my blushing and stuttering.

He was opening his mouth and about to say something when I put a finger to his lips(which felt, so amazing!) to silence him. "_I wish those were my lips pressed on you and not my fingers!"_

He gave me a supprised look and blushed.

"Did I just say that... out loud?"

He nodded and I blushed like crazey!

"S-sorry! Um...It wasn't fair to you that I blaimed everything on you and on..." I paused, unable to even pronounce her name.

"On Steph..." Pony continued.

"Yeah, whatever... I was hoping that you'd still come to the concert tommorow night... I-It starts at 6:30. Please? I'd really mean alot to me if you'd go..."

"It'd also mean alot to me BABY if you went to my cheerleading competition tommorow...at 6:30," another bitchy, hideous, oh-go-to-hell-already-you-dumb-broad, voice said...a.k.a. Steph!

"Elektra," she greeted without any tone in her voice.

"Bitch," I said impationtly imitating her.

"Steph, I kindof promised Ele that I'd go to her solo long before I knew about the competition," Pony inturoped.

"And he has good taste," Anna added, then glaring at Steph, "MOST OF THE TIME... don't know why he picked you though..."

"But, Pony, DARLING!" Steph patheticly begged, "You hear her play all the time! When she marches in parades... at games... practises at hom..."

"He was there at games for you, too! Hello, you a cheerleader! Or, did you like totally like forgett, like!" Anna defended.

"Besides," I added "theres always more competions!"

_Kindof, like this one huh, bimbo?_

"Not like this competition!"

I walked over to Anna and added, "Um, like yeah! This is like the best competion like ever! Like, we didn't even like have to pay the judges like this time, like! All we had to do was like lift up our skirts!"

"I know, like," Anna added, "We got into the competion like and we got some hairy like ass!"

"But, Ponyboy would know all about that, right 'baby'?" I winked at Ponyboy.

"Elektra! I would very much appriecate it if you'd stop hitting on my boyfriend!"

Shouting, I replied, "Thats righ, he's yours! The student council is yours! Everything in this whole damn town is yours!"

"Theres tons more guys Elektra, stop overreacting!"

In a low voice, I replied,"Am I? Well, I don't think I am!"

"Oh, really? And how exactly are you not!" Great, now she was shouting too! Ponyboy looked really uncomfortable.

"The only thing that I want in this fucked up place," I focased my attention onto Pony, making sure he got every word, "I can't have..."

There was a long pause, which Anna broke. "Come on, Ele... My mom wants me home soon. And Ponyboy, you know its your decision, but, whoever you choose, better be the right one. It better be by tommorow..."

Pony nodded that he understood. "Steph, I think you should go, too... I have some things that I really need to think about."

Steph looked hurt and asked, "Please, dont' tell me your actually considering this..."

"You'll see..." he replied giving her a peck on the lips.

_The Next Day AT THE CONCERT!_

"Five minutes until it starts and hes still not here!" I collapsed on my seat.

"He'll be here, Ele. Don't worry." Anna patted my back.

"I hope so..."

"I've got to get back to my section...HEY, HOW MANY TIMES DO I FUCKING TELL YOU... DON'T PLAY THE SYMBOLLS WITH THE MALLOTS!" Anna screamed at some drummers.

"Good luck," I added.

"You too!"

We were about to start the concert in any minute. The curtian was closed and the band was set up on stage. I was extremly nervous and the fact that I hadn't seen Ponyboy all day didn't help much either!

The curtains opend and I didn't look into the audience, not only because you're not supposed to, because I didn't want to find out that Ponyboy wasn't there... and risk crying while I was playing.

We started, song after song. Finally, it was solo time!

Mr. Sones went up to the microphone. "This is a classic swing peice, I'm sure you'll all recognize! And our two soloist are Anna Bora on tom-tom..." he was inturroped by Anna banging on the drum! I started laughing because she knew just as well as I do that your not supposed to play while he's talking! "THATS ENOUGH ANNA! SAVE IT!"

"YES SIRRRR!"

"As I was saying... and our second soloist is Elektra Angelos on trumpet..."This time I intruppted him by making farting noises with the trumpet! The audience cracked up into laughter. This DEFINATLY calmed my nerves! "ELEKTRIC!"

"YOU'VE GOT IT SIR!"

"...This will be our last song for this evening!" Then we started!

After the song was over the audience burst into clapping! We stood up and the curtains were closed. I was bumbarded with congragulations and so was Anna.

"Nice stunt you two!" Everyone patted our backs. We bowed to them until a shadow was over us.

We turned around to see Mr. Sones...

"Hi, MR. SONES!" Anna and I tried to run for it but he grabbed us from our ears.

"Nice porformace ladies. Though you did better then I expected on your solos... your per-song solos were rude and disrespectfull...detention...both of you after school tommorow!"

We nodded and then I remember...PONYBOY!

"Sorry, he didn't show, Ele..." Anna patted my back.

I burst out crying... then I heard a familiar voice ask, "Elektra, y-you did great! Why you crying?"

I turned around and theres was Ponyboy! He was at the other end of the hall and almost like it was out of a movie I ran into his arms! Taking in every scent...every word...every touch...

"I-I thought y-y-you didn't show... I thought you chose Steph!" I cried onto his shoulder.

However, these weren't the sad tears I had when I thought he didn't... These were happy tears...

_Finally, he's mine... I think..._

He hugged me tighter. And I was hoping that he was never going to let go!

"So, what does this mean?" I asked, looking up into his eyes.

"Its over between me and Steph..."

"...and?"

"I love you, too..."

These words sent my heart flying!

_HE LOVES ME, HE LOVES ME! HE LOVES ME, HE LOVES ME! AHHHHH!_

I squeezed onto him as tight as I could.

"So, does this mean that... you and me?"

"You and me... yes!" I smilled so big I felt like my cheeks would pop like balloon!

Then I kissed him... and he kissed me back!

I can't even remember how long we hugged for... I just felt so fucking happy! I bet this smile will never vanish!

_READ AND REVIEW! SO WHAT DID EVERYONE THINK? BTW, THIS ISN'T THE END... THERES MORE... RIGHT ANNA! SO MAYBE I'LL UPDATE QUICKER IF I GET TONS OF REVIEWS? LOL REVIEW!_


	16. Chapter 16: shirt swap, lingerie, uh oh

_Hey everybody! READ AND REVIEW! and just remember... "READ AND REVIEW...BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" i've been a poet lately... you should try it, its wicked fun! And I would also like to say to the reviewer 'Miranda' thanks for your review. i would've thanked you by PM's but i couldn't lol._

_---------------------------------------------------_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the outsiders... but I do own Jay a.k.a. Ranmayuusuke930, okay i don't own her...but i own her almost DNA! lol and i do own Anna a.k.a. RockerLane1110, okay i don't own her either...but i own her PM's! lol_

_-------------------------------------------------_

_**Told You So!**_

--------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 16:**

The next morning I walked into Ponyboy's house, feeling refreshed. The thought of Pony and I together felt so unreal! I felt weightless, like I was flying on the inside of my body! And to add more to that while still being completely honest and corney(no not horney!) I felt that I was beautiful, inside and out.

"Good morning everyone! Isn't the weather so beautiful today!" I flopped onto the couch, starring into space.

"Its windy as hell," Steve pointed out.

Still being in my own world, I ignorred him. "How the sun is out and shining!"

"Ele, its supposed to rain today." Steve scratched his head. Looking over at Sodapop he asked, "did she hit her head or something?"

Sodapop grinned and replied, "No, it's probably just from lack of oxygen!"

As Ponyboy walked into the room I said, "Hey, Pony!" A smile was plastured onto my face, and weirdly my cheeks didn't hurt!

When Pony looked up and saw me, he lifted his hand to wave, but tripped over on his own feet.

Finally understanding my weirdness Steve replied, "Oh... Now I get it!"

Walking over to Pony as he stood up I asked, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied.

"Well, I could've told you that," I complimented. Both of us started blushing.

He grabbed my hand and lead me over to the couch. As he sat down on the couch, I sat on his lap, resting my head against the side of his neck.

"Do I have to give you two lovebirds the talk?" Two-Bit ran in with beer. Johnny following behind him.

"Bite me!" I stuck out my tounge.

"Hate to break it to yah, but thats supposed to be Pony's job!" Two-Bit winked at Pony and continued, "Right Pon?"

"Johnny's the only nice one around here!" I complained. "Lets get going, we're gonna be late! Soda, you're gonna be late for work!"

"Yeah, and if you and Pony get any closer thats not going to be the only thing thats late, either!" Two-Bit laughed.

"Cut it out, Two-Bit?" Pony asked as he was starting to blush.

"HEY HEY HEY!" Sodapop said, "Save this for later... Two-Bit, Steve... We should give our lovebirds a nice present, shouldn't we!"

"What are you planning," I asked, knowing that Soda was up to something.

"BYE!" He ran out.

_AT SCHOOL! _

_Bang!_ My palm collided into my locker.

Kids roaming the halls were starting to fade as they dissapeared to their classes. The bell was about to ring in any second and here I am cursing at my locker because it wouldn't open.

Just as I predicted the bell rang. "Fuck!" I shreicked.

"Need some help, Ele?" An identical voice to Pony's asked.

"Please," I replied through fustration as I rubbed my fingures through my hair.

He gripped my lock and placed in my combo, and magically it opened. _I wonder how he even knew my combo,_ but I was too busy to even ask.

As I was grabbing a text book from the top shelf a unskrewed full bottle of gatterade fell and poured all over my white shirt.

"Why are you wearing a black bra with a white shirt?" He asked, his eyes lingering on my chest where the bra showed through.

"Why do you not wonder how I'm gonna get through the day like this? Guys will be looking at me EVERYWHERE!" I complained.

"I don't mind it..."

"Yeah, I could care less if you saw... but how would you feel if all the OTHER guys were looking, huh?" I asked.

He nodded in agreement and to my supprise, he started unbuttoning his shirt!

"Woah, Pony! As much as I'd enjoy watching you undress, this just isn't the place!" I laughed. "You really know how to treat a woman don't yah?" I winked.

His ears turned bright red as he replied, "You can wear mine. I'm wearing a t-shirt under this anyway."

As my left hand grabbed the shirt, my right hand wrapped around his body. On the tips of my toes I leaned into his face, giving him a soft peck on his lips.

"Go on, head to class. We're late enough as it is. I'm gonna change in the girls lav. Okay?" I slapped his ass in the direction of our class.

"Nah, I'll wait," he replied shaking his head.

Taking a glance into the mirror, I sighed. The shirt was 3 times my size but, who cares.

We rushed to our class, which was Mr. Bates health class. No one ever listens to him anyway, we've been learning about the same thing year after year since elementry school. So, by now its extremely boring. Besides, he doesn't even teach really, just lazily reads out of a text book the whole class, while the rest of us pass notes.

Mr. Bates stopped short his reading as Pony and I rushed to our seats. "Nice for you two to finally join us, 10 minutes late. This time its a warning and the next time you're late for my class..._ detention!_"

We nodded as Mr. Bates continued to read from the text book, sctratching his balls every few paragraphs... no wonder why he teaches health!

Ponyboy sat behind me, Johnny sat infront of me, Anna sat to my right, and Jay sat infront of Anna as she gleared at Johnny as drewl dripped out of her mouth.

I hurridly scribbled down on a piece of notebook paper a poem, which read:

_There once was a girl named Jay,  
Who screamed at Johnny to "lay!"  
As she screamed, "GET OUT AUNT FAY!"_

I glanced at Anna who was writting down in her notebook:

_Anna Curtis  
Mrs. Anna Curtis  
Mr. + Mrs. Sodapop Curtis  
Mrs. Sodapop Curtis  
..._

_Am I the only sane one here? _I glanced down at my notebook, and quickly covered what I wrote down:

_Mrs. Elektra Curtis  
Elektra Curtis  
Mr. + Mrs. Ponyboy Curtis  
Mrs. Ponyboy Curtis _

They'd call me a hypocrite!

I passed the poem to Anna. She snorted as Ponyboy looked up and gave a confused glance. I pointed to Jay, who's tounge was now hanging out of her mouth!

Ponyboy smiled whispered, "Johnny!"

Johnny looked up as Pony pointed in Jay direction. His eyes widend with fear as he blushed and whimpered.

Anna kicked Jay's desk, waking her up from her little "Johnnycake Land!"

Jay grapped the poem which was laying on Anna's desk and faked a laugh. "Thanks, Anna!"

"Wasn't me!" She replied, pointing in my direction.

"Love yah, bitch!" I smiled!

She grinned. "Hey! Why are you wearing Pony's shirt, you slut!"

"Wait!" Anna shrieked, "Thats not Pony's shirt... Thats SODA'S shirt!"

"Woah," Jay shrieked, "You're skrewing your boyfriends brother? How kinky!"

"Ewww, no!" I replied.

"How'd you know it was Soda's shirt, Anna?" Pony asked cluelessly.

Answering for her I replied, "because shes been obsessed with your brother since _forever!_"

"I beg to differ!" Anna pouted as I swiftly grabbed her notebook off her desk.

"Wow, lets see here: _Anna Curtis, Mrs. Anna Curtis, Mr. + Mrs. Sodapop Curtis, Mrs. Sodapop Curtis, Anna 3 Sodapop, I 3 Sodapop, ect..."_ I read.

"Okay, lets see here," Anna shreicked grabbing my notebook, "_Mrs. Elektra Curtis, Elektra Curtis, Mr. + Mrs. Ponyboy Curtis, Mrs. Ponyboy Curtis, and ect..."_

I stuck my tounge out at her.

"ANYWAY, how _did_ you get that shirt, Elektra?" Anna grinned.

"Because I gave it to her," Ponyboy answered for me.

"_Gave it to her?_ Aaiiiiie?" Jay asked.

"Your such a perv, Jay!" I laughed.

"Anyway," Anna asked changing the subject, "If thats Soda's shirt, then can I wear it!"

"Anna, should I warn my brother?" Ponyboy asked with a pure look of terror upon his beautifull, gorgous, and flawless face.

_AT THE DX! _

As Ponyboy and I entered the DX, the first thing we noticed were the looks upon Soda's, Steve's, and Two-Bit's faces as they huddled around me and Pony.

"They're up to something," Pony observed.

"Whats going on?" I asked as they pushed Pony in a chair and pushed me onto his lap.

"Don't they look soooo cute together?" Two-Bit stated as he messed up Pony's hair.

"Look!" Steve shouted, "She's wearing his shirt!"

"Hey, thats my shirt!" Soda said dumbly, "Ele, why you wearing my shirt?"

"Well, she spilled a drink all over her shirt while we were in the halls, so I let her wear it. I was wearing it today," Ponyboy answered.

Soda nodded, pretending that he was thinking. "Anyway, we though 'hey, why not give our newest, cutest couple some presents... to enjoy _together!_ Think of it as an early wedding present!" As he handed us two seperate brown bags.

Ponyboy opened his first...

"Condoms!" He shreiked.

"_Flavored Condoms!" _I screamed.

_Hehehe, I'll be enjoying those!_

"Theres a note too!" Sodapop said through fits of laughter.

Pony started to read the note silently to himself.

"Hun, what does it say?"

"It says," he read outloud, "_Rock down to ELEKTRIC avenue... and take her higher!"_

"OOOOOhhh! Thankyou, Mr. Hallmark!" I laughed.

"Your bag now and card, Elly," Ponyboy said anciously.

_Awww! He called me "Elly!" I could DEFINATLY get used to this!_

"Okay," I replied, "the card says, '_Give this PONY extra care before you RIDE him!' _You guys are sooo descreet, arn't you!"

"Now, whats in the bag?" Ponyboy reached for it.

I slapped his hand away and said, "Hey, no touchy!"

"Thats kindof the point of it all, 'ELLY!'" Soda laughed his ass off!

"Watch it!" I grinned, trying my best to look mean but, failing missurably.

"Doesn't he just wanna get INSIDE her BAG!" Two-Bit laughed.

Reaching in the bag I grabbed two things... "A thong!" I screamed, "You perverts!"

Ponyboy tried to hold back a smile as he blushed.

"See, I knew Ponyboy would like it!" Steve yelled, laughing.

The second object... was a skimpy bra!

Pony grabbed it from me as I had a look of shock on my face. "_34C_...," Ponyboy read, blushing and still trying to hold back a smile.

"How the fucking hell did you guys know my bra size!" I screamed in amazement.

"Well," Two-Bit sighed, "I just have a feeling about these things... I guess you could call me an expert!"

"Wha---?" I asked confused.

Steve translated rudely, "He's been checking out your rack!"

"Pig!" I screamed, but at the same time flatured...and violated.

"Oink, oink!" Two-Bit snorted.

"Seriously, the real reason we knew..." Soda said as he sighed, "when we borrowed the eggs at your house we found your bra lying around in the hamper!"

"Perverts," I mummbled.

"I don't mind..." Pony mummbled while blushing like crazey.

_FRIDAY NIGHT! _

_CURTIS HOUSE! _

I don't know how it happend...Okay, I do know! First Ponyboy and I were just holding eachother, then we kissed softly, which turned into harder, rougher kisses. I can't remember who started it, but somehow our tounge mingled together.

I moaned his name as he started to kiss my neck. Gentally, he started sucking on it, then he started sucking harder, and harder, untill as if almost by magic, there was a hickey formed on my neck.

"You wearing the Lingerie?" he asked through kisses.

"Yes," I moaned in his mouth.

We continued violently kissing, our hands roaming areas that adults wouldn't approve of. Until, finally I couldn't take it anymore.

I shoved him onto the bed and straddled him. I stripped... for lack of better words, untill I was wearing nothing but the skimpy lingerie. I could feel his eyes linger my body from head to toe as he grabbed my waiste and pulled me closer to his forming bulge in his jeans.

The threw off his shirt as my hands roamed his abbs! Kissing him and moaning as I pulled at his jeans. He push his jeans off so that now he was wearing nothing but boxers, which did nothing to cover the tent from his erection.

Just as I was about to unsnapp my bra, an angry voice screamed, "PONYBOY MICHEAL CURTIS!"

---------------------------------------

_Read and review, as always! lol, as you can seeee i changed the rating... for some obvious reasons! lol. don't kill me! i know they didn't DO anything, kindof... but i wanted to change the rating, just to be safe! lol. and DON'T KILL ME PLEASE!LOL! I know its really... really... really... dirty! but for my defense i wrote this inbetween a few days while i was PMSing and when i PMS i get really horney!(sorry if thats too much info!)lol, please don't judge me!_


End file.
